My Ordinary Life Looks Like a Love-Comedy!
by N3RU-SAN
Summary: This story follows the everyday life of Kanzaki Ren, a 16 year old Japanese boy and his crush, Mikagi Sora. Ren puts his pride on the line to confess his feelings, only to be turned down by the "Iron Maiden". What's going to happen when Ren finds out that the perfect girl Sora is a loner with no friends! The solution? Join the "Friendly Classmates Circle" A.K.A the FCC.
1. Prologue

"So, why did you asked me to come to the school rooftop?" A girly but stern voice could be heard together with the gushing sound of the wind. The weather was a little humid, but the breeze felt nice.

"Thanks for coming Mikagi-san—This time it was a manly voice who replied to the girl's question—there is something I wanted to tell you for a while, could you hear me out?"

The girl, Mikagi Sora, a second year student of Kotori High-school, stood in her place, listening to the person who asked her to come. She looked at him for several seconds, trying to analyze him from head to toe. Finally she sighed like resigning herself, and just nodded.

"Mikagi Sora, I like you, please go out with me!" In a louder voice after a deep bow, the boy confessed his feelings to the beautiful girl named Sora. Trying to sound as sincere as possible, and hoping for the best outcome, he conveyed or at least tried to convey his feelings for her.

"Sorry, that's impossible, not happening." However, sometimes life is harsher than you think. With a simple sentence, the blonde haired girl, turned down the boy and in a couple of seconds, she demolished every inch of courage that he had. With a quick bow, she walked off towards her classroom, leaving the boy alone in the rooftop.

"Yeah, that didn't work huh?" Mumbled nonchalantly for himself Kanzaki Ren after being turned down. Not that he thought that he had a high chance to actually succeed but maybe, just maybe he had a slight opportunity.

'Well, the outcome was pretty obvious' He nodded for himself with a 'I see' expression on his face.

Ren, who is a very, if not extremely ordinary person, with regular looks and a neutral personality, stand no chance to date the school beauty Sora, who is basically an idol at school. Just looking at her appearance alone, she stands out like a sore thumb compared to the typical Japanese girl.

Long blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes, porcelain-white skin almost doll-like, tall height when compared to other girls her age, a pretty big bust size, and a slim figure that could even make boys jealous.

"Well, I just have to think of a better way. No one said just because I was turned down once, I won't succeed next time." With renewed resolve in his mind, although a really over-optimistic one, Kanzaki Ren left the rooftop wearing his trademark stoic face, and made his way towards his classroom.

* * *

"Hey." Said Ren when he returned to his classroom.

"Hey, buddy. How did it go?" Asked the person in return when he saw his friend back at the classroom. The concern was evident in his expression.

"I got rejected." Said Ren without hesitation, like it was a matter of fact that he was going to be rejected, though it was most likely a fact.

"Man, what a shame. Don't let this get to you, alright?" Replied the other man while patting Ren in the back.

"Not really. Rejections are also part of love. Right, Akira?" Ren said, thinking that he just needed to try harder the next time. In reality he never talked before with Mikagi Sora, or interacted with her in any way. This is most likely because Sora attends class 2-A, while Ren and his classmates are part of class 2-E.

"Honestly dude, Any other person would be feeling dejected over something like this. Oh, don't get me wrong. It's a good thing you're not feeling sad. But I would really like to know." The other boy is Nishina Akira, Ren's classmate and best friend almost since they were both first years.

He's tall, has an athletic body from playing basketball at junior high. He has brown hair, green eyes and is a calm and friendly person. At first they didn't even know about each's other existence, but after Akira started to have an interest in Ren, they instantly got along. Basically because they understood each other to a certain degree, and it was an unspoken rule that neither of them talked about themselves more than the necessary. It was a strange but simple friendship and maybe for a normal person, a friendship full of secrets was just going to end in despair, but it worked just perfect for both of them.

"It's not that. I already knew the obvious outcome from the very start. Nothing unexpected happened." Ren replied honestly while scratching his hair with his finger. He did think about it a whole bunch, but he reached the conclusion that he was going to fail. That didn't stopped the boy from trying though.

"Yeah, I guess you're right—Replied Akira with a smile—wanna go hit the arcade a little? You know, to get you distracted for a bit. After all, it's been a while since our last hang out." Asked Akira with a big grin, Ren couldn't help but smile a little too.

"Sorry, my sister's already waiting for me—Replied Ren with an apologetic smile—maybe next time" Akira's grin just became wider after Ren's words.

"Ah yeah, can't forget that your 'sister complex' won't let you stay away from Rin-chan for too long. Oh you, siscon." Said Akira while laughing and hitting Ren on his back.

"Who are you calling a siscon...? Anyway I can't go today, sorry. I'll make it up to you next time." Ren started to sort off his stuff into his bag, and shortly after, walked off to the entrance.

"Yeah yeah, sounds good, see you, Ren." After saying goodbyes (at least one of them did), both parted ways at the hallway.

Kanzaki Ren is well known at class 2-E for being a ''human decoration'', and it was no exaggeration that people thought of him that way. The only times that Ren seems to be doing something is when he eats, or when he talks with Akira, otherwise he just stares outside of the window, stares at his notes, stares at the teacher's lecture, but that's it, nothing more, nothing less. Even some of his classmates jokingly said that "he is easy to forget". But for Ren that doesn't mean anything, he'll just tilt his head and say "Is that so?". And it was no joke, he couldn't care less about how the other people thought of him. Obviously, we live in society, so we have to know how to get along with people. Ren knows this well, so he makes sure to have a good relationship with people, from his own classmates, to students from other classrooms, so almost everyone knows Kanzaki Ren.

But since the entrance ceremony, someone caught his eye from a single glance, and that someone is Mikagi Sora. Ren doesn't know exactly why, but when he saw her from afar, Sora remained in his mind. He thought that this could be what people call "love at first sight". From Ren's perspective, this was a valuable chance to experience what people call "love". That's why today, he tried to confess to Mikagi Sora at the school rooftop. From what Akira said and what he read (mostly light novels), it was the top spot for confessions in high school.

Result? Utterly rejected.

* * *

"'Sup Rin." Said Ren to the girl standing alone at the school entrance, apparently waiting for someone.

"Don't 'sup' me, nii-san!" Exclaimed in an angry voice the short girl at Ren when she saw him, clearly angry.

"Huh? I was certain youngsters these days use 'sup' though..." Ren murmured to himself with a confused expression on his face. Then he looked at the girl, as if she had just said something weird.

"Don't look at me like that! For starters we are only one year apart, how does that make me a you—Wait! That's not the problem here!" The girl stomped her foot on the ground in exasperation.

"Alright. Then, how should I greet you?" Ren asked apparently unfazed. The girl just shook her head.

"Never mind that already! You're awfully late, I have been standing here for about 20 minutes!" The girl crossed her arms while looking at Ren.

The person who called Ren "nii-san" it's Kanzaki Rin, Ren's little sister. Rin's a 15 year old, short and slim girl with long messy black hair, using a sakura flower hair-clip to retain some of it from covering her face. She has beautiful crimson eyes that looks almost like a pair of rubies, and has a friendly but straight and serious personality, she is often called a prodigy because of her high intelligence, scoring the 1st place among the freshman at the Kotori High-school entrance exams.

"I'm sorry, I had something to do a couple of minutes ago, but now it's okay." Replied Ren with a smile while patting Rin's head.

"O-oi, nii-san! Stop patting my head!" She quickly brushed him off, while her cheeks were bright red, with a not so displeased expression all over her face. Ren often treats her like a child, although Rin always lashes at him for that.

"Haha, yeah my bad, ready to go home?" Ren ignored Rin's complaint like she never said anything at all and took her bag from her onto his free hand.

"Haaa... Yeah, yeah, let's go." She decided to let it pass because it was useless against his brother, she just sighed for herself and started to walk back home with a smile on her face.

"By the way Rin." Ren started talking again.

"What is it, nii-san?" Asked curiously the crimson-eyed girl.

"I confessed to Mikagi-san before I came to meet you." Replied Ren as if it was a normal topic to talk about.

"I see, is that s—before she could continue speaking, she thought and processed what Ren had told her, and then, it clicked—EHHHHHH?! WHAT?!" screamed Rin in surprise at the sudden and unexpected news.

"That's why I was late to meet you, I'm sorry." He ignored Rin's screams of confusion and offered an apology.

"Wait wait wait wait! Never mind that, what are you talking about nii-san?!" She stopped on her tracks and looked up to see her brother's face.

"Uh like I said, I confe—"

"I know that, but what I mean is why?!" Rin couldn't contain her bewilderment and surprise.

"Why you say...? How am I supposed to answer something like that?" It looked like he was talking to himself than to her.

"What? You don't know? Come on, tell me already!" She started shaking his brother's shoulders in desperation.

"Well I mean, it doesn't really matter, she turned me down anyway." Replied Ren apparently unaffected while Rin started recovering her calm.

"It doesn't matter he says..." Said Rin in exasperation while rubbing her nose bridge with her fingers.

"You see Rin, Mikagi-san is like really popular, yeah? So I think I want to know more about her." Intervened Ren with a little shy smile.

"Really, you... Okay, good luck I guess?" At the end she just sighed again and decided to let him do whatever he wants.

Ren doesn't really do something off his own accord, this may be the very first time. It's the same for the house-chores, usually Ren is the one who cleans and prepares the food. Maybe a little bit of liberty would do him good, but who knows.

That said, the two siblings continued their everyday routine, talking about how was school. Basically, it just meant Rin talking about what she did with Kana and Shizu, her best friends, while Ren listen silently and occasionally nods and throws a comment.

* * *

""I'm back."" Two voices could be heard from the entrance door of the apartment, both from the respective owners of said apartment.

"Haaaa, I'm wasted..." Rin threw herself head-first at the sofa, making her skirt roll up in a unladylike way, and started rubbing her face against the hard fabric.

"Oh right. Rin, what do you want to have for dinner?" Asked Ren while tying up an apron above his school uniform.

"Whatever's fine with me, I don't feel like being picky today." Replied the crimson-eyed girl without raising her face from the furnishing.

"You shouldn't be picky for starters..." Sighed Ren and shortly after, he started preparing dinner.

"Rin you should start preparing the bath, dinner will be ready in 1 hour." Without looking at his little sister's face, Ren continued dexterously cooking.

"Okaaay." With this, Rin disappeared from the living room and went into the bathroom.

It was usually like this, Ren took care of all the house chores while Rin, when she felt like it, prepared the bath for both of them. Looks like today is one of those "if I feel like it" days.

Ren and Rin lived alone in the apartment because their parents passed away several years ago, leaving them orphans. Until their father's grandparents took them in until Ren turned 14, when he asked to live alone with Rin. Due to circumstances, their grandparents allowed it, and they send them money every week to live by. As for where they slept, their apartment has two individual bedrooms, one for each sibling, but Ren usually slept at the coach for apparently no reason at all, much to Rin's dismay.

* * *

"There~" With a satisfactory sigh, Ren finished setting the table with the dinner, he looked to the living room for Rin and called her for dinner.

"All finished, nii-san. Now, itadaki-" Rin returned and sat at the table, ready to eat when her eyes detected something grotesque.

"Nii-san you know I hate vegetables, why did you put them in my meal?" Asked the Kanzaki sister while frowning.

"Come on Rin, stop complaining already and just eat them." Ren didn't even bothered to look at her, he simply decided to start eating his own meal.

"No no no, come on nii-san, you know that I simply can't eat them, please eat them for me." Mimicking her brother Rin started eating, the difference being that she just ate the fried chicken, no vegetables included.

"Aren't you a little too old to be fighting over something like this?" Ren opened one of his eyes to look at her while he kept munching his food.

"It's not my fault, you already know that I don't like veggies and yet you put them on my plate, they are not tasty in the slightest." Continuing her tantrum, she pushed away the vegetables with her chopsticks.

"***sigh*** You know Rin, you still complain about the size of your breasts. If you ate all your food maybe that way your boobs will grow big and plum—*_**THUMP**_*—Gahh!" After receiving a full-blast kick from Rin, Ren was now laying on the floor, barely conscious.

"Shut up you idiot! I said I'm not gonna eat them an that's my last word!" Shouted Rin with her face crimson colored.

"O-okaay..." Replied a semi-alive Ren to his sister's words.

"You really are an insensitive jerk without a piece of delicacy, now I'm mad!—Rin ate her dinner at record speed (except for the vegetables), put her plate down and looked at her brother again.—I'm taking a bath, baka-nii!"

"..." After several seconds, Rin's head peeked over the bathroom door and saw Ren still lying on the floor.

"Bleghh!" She stuck her tongue out and again, she entered the bathroom, leaving her brother on the dining room.

"Haaah, at least she is as energetic as always." With a soft smile, Ren finished his dinner, took a bath after Rin finished hers, and went to sleep, hoping for a more interesting tomorrow.

* * *

"**HateHateHateHateHateHateHate"** Pitch black darkness stained everywhere, there was not a single color, just darkness, one that Ren knows to well.

"**I hate you**" He kept hearing dreadful voices, throwing curses at him, like he was the worst kind of scum in the world. Maybe he was, and he didn't know about it yet, what if he was a terrible person doing bad things when nobody is watching?

"**It's your fault**" No, no matter how you saw it, this was clearly an unjustified hatred, a high level of hate without form that searched for a way to leave the body, because otherwise it could be really dangerous to have inside.

"**Why her?**" Mixed with the intense hatred, there was a tinge of sorrow, sadness, pain, a potpourri of negative emotions swam in a pool of malice, but never took form, always a black screen, like his life was cut off out of nowhere.

"**You have no allies left**" This one sentence was indeed truth at some degree, he always thought that he was left alone in this world alongside Rin. But also Ren always thought that if the world would be his enemy, he wouldn't care as long as Rin was at his side, that would be enough, he didn't needed anything more.

"_**I hate you**_." This time, he felt an intense pain in his chest, as if someone had just stabbed him with a knife to his very core. He started trembling, and after a few seconds struggling with himself, he woke up.

"Haah! Haaah, Haah..." Ren was now sitting on the couch, drenched in sweat and feeling like he fell from a skyscraper. He decided to check the hour at his old model cellphone.

"5 am." Giving the hour a quick glance, he tossed away his phone and let himself drop back-first onto the coach.

"This is troublesome, am I going to stop having this nightmares someday..?" He sighed, and chuckled a little bit, thinking that he indeed has really bad luck when it comes to the "dream world". Was Orpheus mad at him or something?.

'Well, I better hop into the shower, I feel really gross covered in my own sweat.' With that in mind, Ren left the living room and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, afterwards, he started cooking breakfast.

* * *

"Yes, it looks good." After making sure that breakfast was finished, Ren took his time to contemplate his work. After several seconds glancing at the freshly-made breakfast, he gave his creation a thumbs up and a passing mark.

"Oh, is it already time to wake up my little sister? Lucky me." Said to himself after taking a glance at the clock in the living room. After making sure that the table was all set up, he walked towards Rin's room.

**_*knock, knock*_** "—Rin, are you awake?" Ren knocked on Rin's door, and after making sure that she was asleep, he decided to enter her room.

"Well, excuse me. I'm entering~" Ren opened her door and stepped inside without hesitation.

Rin's room was not what you would expect of a girl's room. It was all messy, clothes scattered around the room, especially used underwear. Ren already scolded Rin for not cleaning her own room on a regular basis, basically he was the one in charge of cleaning the entire house, Rin's room included. She said that she didn't like when he cleaned her room, because he was always touching her underwear without permission, while Ren always replies that if she wants her underwear to be cleaned, he needs to wash it, meaning that he needed to touch it.

"..." Ren stared at his little sister's sleeping face.

He always thought that she looked really calm while she sleeps. After taking glances at her face he started to talk again her.

"Hey Rin, wake up, we need to go to school!" After several seconds, Rin's body started to move slightly, until her eyes opened.

"Ahhh... No vegetables please, nii-san..." It was crystal clear that Rin was still half-asleep and didn't know what she was saying at the moment. And that she absolutely hated "the green stuff".

"Huuuh... not listening are we?" Ren muttered to himself when he noticed that Rin was half-asleep.

Rin was looking everywhere with half closed eyes while a single string of saliva was hanging from her open mouth, while some people would think of this scene as something "sexy", Ren thought that she looked really dumb, although he did thought that she looked somewhat cute.

"Well, I don't want you to get moody because I didn't woke you up early, so don't mind if I do..."

After talking to apparently nobody, Ren pinched Rin's nose with his thumb and index finger, then he stared at his wrist watch, and after several seconds the face of the person lying on the bed started to turn into a pale light blue or purple color.

"Waaaaaaah! Haa.. Hah... Haaah..."

After receiving an ultra rough "wake up call" from her dearest brother, Rin woke up with a loud drowned scream and started breathing heavily, when she finally recovered her breath, she glared daggers at Ren.

"Hey, finally awake? Good morning Rin." Ren smiled while Rin was angrily looking at him with a face that screamed '_don't you dare look at me like nothing happened!_'.

"What the hell, Nii-san?! Can't you try to find a more gentle way to wake me up?! At this rate, I'm going to die!" Rin was seriously mad with Ren because this wasn't the first time that he used this method to wake up Rin. He thought that there's no other way to wake her up because of her being a heavy sleeper. He didn't planned to change his methods until Rin learned to wake up by herself.

Just to clarify, it's not that Rin was the kind of person that stayed up until 3 AM, in reality it was the complete opposite. She is a "role-model student", a really hard-working person at class. It's a shame that she can't say the same thing about house chores, but that's another story. Because of Rin's weak constitution, she has low blood-pressure, so this mainly caused her "heavy sleep" problem. Not only that, but she tends to sleep during lunch break after quickly eating her lunch.

"Hey, I did try to talk to you, but you just didn't wake up." Ren nonchalantly replied to his little sister's voice of complaint.

"Yeah but.. That's..." Rin couldn't find a way to respond to Ren's words.

"Well, we could stay all day arguing, but you should probably start changing, it's almost time to go." Ren hurried her because otherwise they were going to be late for homeroom at school.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Get out already!"

"Whoa there, I got it, geez I'm going, I'm going." Ren made his way to the living room after being chased out of his little sister's room by Rin herself.

20 minutes after their daily routine, they ate the breakfast that Ren made, and shortly after that, they started walking towards school. Although Rin complained everyday of Ren's methods to wake her up, this was truly their daily routine, and deep down in her heart, she was happy that she could have this little interactions with his older brother. After a 15 minute walk from the home to school, they entered the main building that connected the first, second, and third year floors.

"See you after school, nii-san." Rin said her goodbyes, and then she went straight to her classroom when they reached the first years floor. Ren continued climbing the stairs until he reached the second year floor, then he made his way to the classroom with the labels '2-E'. When he entered the classroom and went to his desk, the girl that sits next to him turned to greet him with a big and bright smile.

"Good morning, Ren-chan!"

Ren turned to his left after hearing his name called in such an embarrassing way and saw a well known girl's face a few centimeters to his face.

"Yeah. Good morning, Sakagami-san."

* * *

**Whats up? This is the first chapter of this story, i just introduced some characters, and i wanted to write a few scenes with Ren, so you people can see how does he behave, and right now the story looks full of holes, but don't worry, i already have the background planned, just wait for the upcoming chapters, then you will understand about Kanzaki Ren and co.**

**This is the prologue or something like that, hope you enjoyed it and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Pd: I want to confess that English is not my native language, so i'm sorry if i misspell something or i make a mistake, make sure to tell me with a PM or in your review.**

**Edit: Can't believe I overlooked a lot of things (smh). **

**~Neru-san**


	2. Sensei's request

**Hi everyone, finally after days and days of writing, I finished the first chapter of the story, I don't really know if you people liked it, but I'm really enjoying myself doing it.**

**Now that a finished the prologue, I will try to continue updating as fast as I can on my free time, but I don't want to make promises.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aww come on, Ren-chan! You know you can just call me by my name." Said the girl with a pouting all the while.

"I'm sorry, Sakagami-san. I'm a little reluctant since it just doesn't feel right." Replied Ren with an apologetic smile while he sat down.

The girl Ren referred to as "Sakagami-san" is his classmate Sakagami Shigure, a not so small but not so tall 16 year old girl. Shigure was Ren's classmate when both of them were first years at Kotori High School, she is a cheerful, hardworking girl and energetic towards everything. Not only she has a lovable attitude, making her one of the top second year girls, but she is also seen as a beauty. She has pretty cobalt short hair made in a bob cut adorned with a red headband on top of her head, complemented with a pair of deep purple eyes, a refined nose and small cherry pink lips. Shigure also has a modest pair of breasts, but that goes better without saying, while she is a docile girl, she can get pretty mad when it comes to her '**small chest**' issue.

"_Ngh_... I don't know why, but I feel irritated all of a sudden." Shigure said while some veins popped of her face.

_'Such a strange girl.'_ Thought Ren for himself along with a sigh.

"Okaay, whatever. Hey-hey, Ren-chan?" Shigure ignored her "sudden irritation" and instantly called him with a suggestive smile on her face.

"What is it, Sakagami-san?" While his face wasn't showing it, a well-known feeling of uneasiness swelled up inside him. Ren asked anyway.

"Haha, the thing is... You know how Miyako-chan asked me to cover for her yesterday?" The energetic girl replied while playing with a strand of her short cobalt hair.

"Yes, I'm aware that Kiriya-san was on duty yesterday. So, what of it?" When Ren started analyzing Shigure's train of thought he couldn't help but think _'Ahh, I think I know where this is going'._

"Well, because I covered her, I arrived late at work and maaaan they got reaaaally mad at me!" Shigure laughed awkwardly at her own anecdote.

"...And?" Ren started rummaging through his bag while listening to Shigure's story.

"Because of that, I worked extra time to cover for the hours I missed haha..." It looked like the story was going to end.

"Yes I understand, Sakagami-san. You went home late and didn't have time to do Japanese class homework. That sounds tough, and of course, you can copy mine."

When Ren presented his notebook to Shigure, she happily accepted it with one hand, while the other one went straight to her forehead like a military salute.

"Yaaay! Thank you, Ren-chan. I love you!" Afterwards she sprinted, _literally_, to her desk and started copying Ren's homework without missing a beat.

_'Such a strange girl, indeed.' _He thought and chuckled a little, something rare of him. Shortly after, someone opened the door.

"Spoiling Sakagami-san as always, huh Ren?" With a soft chuckle, Akira opened the classroom door and made his way to where Ren was sitting.

"'Sup, good morning, Akira." Ren lifted his right hand to greet Akira with a bored expression on his face.

"You really like that 'sup' stuff, I don't know why though." Akira shrugged it off with a complex smile.

"I was pretty sure this was trending..." Ren sulked keeping all the while his usual stoic face.

"Haha don't worry about that. Good morning, Ren." With a short greeting, he went straight to his desk and started sorting out his things.

And with great timing their homeroom teacher, the 28 y/o beautiful woman, Kanasuke-sensei, entered the classroom with a refreshed smile.

"Good morning everyone! Please have a seat, sensei is going to take attendance~" A joyful voice could be heard from the teacher's podium, making all the male students melt while the girls glared at them with faces that said _'You guys are the worst!'_.

Ren just stared at the school yard from the window, not really interested in the situation at hand, but of course, he would raise his hand and say 'here' when his name was called. Some classmates said that in the mornings Ren works in auto-pilot, because he NEVER missed to listen the teacher calling his name while his eyes and mind where focused outside of the window. Kanzaki Ren is a man of respect.

* * *

"Kanzaki-kun, could you spare sensei a moment please?" After homeroom ended, Kanasuke-sensei called Ren outside of the classroom.

"Ah, Sure. What is it, sensei?" Confused at the sudden call from his teacher, Ren tilted his head and asked.

"Do you have any club or committee activities after school, Kanzaki-kun?" Kanasuke-sensei asked with a serious expression on her face. Thanks to this, Ren stopped himself from saying things like _'are you asking me on a date sensei?'. _He understood that she was asking him seriously.

"...No, I don't." Ren simply replied.

"Then, that means that Kanzaki-kun is not part of a club or a committee at this moment. Am I wrong?" Kanasuke-sensei continued with a profesional manner of speech, rarely seen in her.

"No, It's like sensei says. I, Kanzaki Ren, am not a member of any club or school committee at the moment, nor I plan to join one." Responded Ren with a complex facial expression. He was really confused on why the conversation suddenly turned to him not being part of a club or the likes.

"That's great! Say, Kanzaki-kun." Finally releasing a big sigh, the serious atmosphere dissipated like it never existed to begin with, and a soft but enchanting smile appeared on Kanasuke-sensei.

"...Yes?" He nervously said to his teacher. Ren somehow is capable to identify when a situation is going to turn troublesome. You could call it a 'sixth-sense', and it was specifically developed to warn him of said situations. Right now, said sense was screaming like crazy, meaning that this is going to be a hassle.

"Could you help sensei a little bit after classes?" Kanasuke-sensei replied with a smile on her face, while Ren could only think _'I knew it'_.

* * *

Kanasuke Nagi. She's a single but independent 28 years old English teacher at Kotori High School. She is the homeroom teacher of class 2-E, and last but not least, she is neighbor of the Kanzaki siblings. Nagi lives alone at apartment number #12, in the first floor of the complex, while the Kanzaki's live at the number #36 on the third floor. Ever since Ren and Rin moved in, she helps then now and then, preparing dinner for the pair sometimes. Although usually Ren is the one in charge of cooking at their house.

Short brownish hair tied up in a braid bun, brown eyes, a big pair of D-cups despite her short height, a caring teacher who loves her students. Although she is already at her late twenties, every student and teacher at Kotori thinks that she is one of the top beauties alongside Natsuri-sensei and many other female students.

She is really fond of the siblings, and sees them like a pair of 'little brother and sister'. Thanks to Nagi being an only child, this feeling only grew stronger, even though she only knows them for relatively a short ago. Thanks to their 'close relationship', she tends to call Ren 'Ren-kun', but while they are at school grounds, she maintains a profesional stance and calls him by his last name. The case being the same with Rin, who she calls Rin-chan. Needless to say, Rin is really fond of her too, and often calls her Nagi-oneesan.

* * *

After classes ended, Ren picked up his things and went straight to the teachers office after sending a text to Rin saying _'to go home without him'_. Receiving a simple _'Okay'_ from her part hurt his "brotherly pride".

"Excuse me." After knocking twice, he decided to enter and search for Kanasuke-sensei.

"Kanzaki-san? Do you need something?" The person who questioned Ren after entering was Endou-sensei, the Math teacher.

"Good afternoon Endou-sensei. Have you seen Kanasuke-sensei? She asked me to come here after classes." Without missing a beat, Ren stated his reason and took the opportunity to ask Endou-sensei about Nagi's whereabouts.

"Ah, yes. She is over there." Endou-sensei pointed out somewhere in the room. In fact, Nagi was there, filling some papers (probably school-related work).

"Thanks, now if you excuse me." Ren bowed lightly.

"Wait, Kanzaki-san." Ren was about to make his way to Nagi when Endou-sensei stopped him. With a confused look, Ren stopped walking and again turned to face his teacher.

"Ah, yes?" Endou-sensei laughed lightly, probably trying to say_ 'don't worry, it's not something bad'_.

"I was just curious about your grades. At the last tests, your scores went down a little bit."

"..." Ren kept looking Endou-sensei without replying.

"Is something worrying you, Kanzaki-san?" He asked with a sympathetic smile.

"No, nothing like that. I'm sorry." Ren bowed his head as a way of apology.

"Oh no-no, please don't apologize. It really wasn't that bad, only a few points compared to your last grades. It's just that I was thinking that maybe something is distracting you or something of the sort." Endou-sensei hurriedly told Ren to raise his head and started explaining.

"I'm sorry to make you worry sensei, but everything is alright. I was just sleepy during tests and I couldn't concentrate really well. Don't worry, I'll do better on the next tests." Ren said reassuringly words to Endou-sensei, who only nodded and let him go.

What Endou-sensei said was not a lie at all. Ren himself thought that he didn't put that much attention at class, probably that's why his grades dropped a little. Ren has average notes, not bad nor perfect, but he always make sure to not fail any subject at school. That's why he puts the minimum required attention at lectures, but these last days he feels that he's been slacking off a bit too much.

"Ahh, Kanzaki-kun, good afternoon!" With a characteristic smile of hers, Nagi called over Ren when she spotted him making his way towards her.

"Good afternoon, sensei—Ren greeted his English teacher and neighbor with a warm smile—so? What did you needed help with? Although if it's something like teacher stuff and the likes, I might not be able to help that much." Ren said with an apologetic smile while scratching his head.

"Oh no, It's nothing like that." Nagi quickly said, trying to avoid Ren misunderstanding.

"Okay then, what is it?" Ren decided that it was best to hear what Nagi wanted to say.

"Maybe you don't know it yet Kanzaki-kun, but sensei it's not only an English teacher. Sensei is also a club advisor!" Said Nagi with a proud look on her face that screamed _'I'm awesome, aren't I?'_, while Ren opened his eyes with a surprised expression. This was news to him, nobody ever told him that Kanasuke-sensei was a club advisor.

"Well, there are some matters I need to attend to as a teacher, meaning that I can't help the club with it's activities for the time being. So, I want you to lend me a hand with that. What do you say?" Nagi asked Ren with a angelic smile on her face, thus, refusing was not an option.

"I don't mind if it's just that much. I'll help." Ren replied with a smile at Nagi's request.

"That's great, thank you very much Kanzaki-kun! Then, could you go to the music club room?" Nagi didn't waste time and gave Ren the direction of the club. Although Ren couldn't help but to rise an eyebrow when he heard 'music club room'.

"Uhh sensei, isn't that room unoccupied...? I mean, there is no 'music club' right now." Kanasuke-sensei continued smiling after Ren's words. This only made him more confused.

"Fufu, don't worry about that, just go okay?" Ren sighed and nodded to Nagi's amused reaction and forcefulness.

"Hahh... Okay. I'm going sensei." Ren parted ways with Nagi after a short farewell, while Nagi's smile never left her pretty face.

_'I hope this works...'_ Nagi for thought for herself when she saw his student leaving the office. Once Ren disappeared from her line of sight, with refreshed spirit, she continued working on her desk

* * *

****Edit: Added a description for Kanasuke-sensei.**

*****Edit: Same as the previous one. Little corrections here and there~**

**That's all for the second chapter, introducing some more characters to this story, the next chapter is going to be reaally important to the story, so keep reading this story, pretty much please!**

**(Just a reminder, I'm not an English native speaker, so I'm sorry if i misspell some words and such.)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, that would help me to continue improving this story.**

**~Neru-san**


	3. The Friendly Classmates Circle

After leaving the teacher's office, Ren followed Nagi's instructions and went straight to the unused music club room. It was common knowledge between students and teachers, that the music club had disappeared years ago. Some people said that the club ceased it's activities because the advisor got fired, others said that it was because of how expensive was to maintain the club, between buying new instruments and repairing the old ones, it was said that the club budget couldn't cover their own expenses. But that's another story.

"Oh, there it is." Ren muttered to himself when he saw the sign 'Music Club'. After looking at the door for several minutes, he decided to knock.

_***knock, knock***_

"Pardon my intrusion." Ren entered the room without wasting time.

"Oh my, oh my! Good afternoon." Said a girl with a curious look on her face. She was reading a book until she noticed his presence.

Ren looked around the room. It was supposed to be the music club room, but he couldn't see anything that resembled an instrument. He only saw a large table with several steel folding chairs, a big window at one side of the room, while on the other side, there was a big bookshelf with tons of different books, you could see a big variety, from light novels to scientific books. Although it looked a little out of place, something like this should be at the school library, not the music room. There was also a big whiteboard with red and blue markers resting on the edge of said board, together with an eraser, the board was clean and the markers looked brand new. It was obvious that both things were never used before.

"Um, excuse me. Nice to meet you, my name is Kanzaki Ren, a second-year." Ren greeted the girl who looked at him curiously with a soft smile. He looked at her uniform, and judging by the color of her tie, she was probably a third-year.

"Oh! Good afternoon Kanzaki-san, nice to make your acquaintance. My name is Arisaka Michiru and I am a third-year student." With a deep bow, an elegant way of talking and a wide smile, the girl introduced herself to Ren.

The girl who introduced herself as Arisaka Michiru, a senior. She's well-known between her classmates for being a kind and gentle person, always smiling happily at everyone, but at the same time, she is a very active person, really caring and a role model student. Michiru is also loved by a big percentage of the male students because of her beauty. It was no exaggeration that people resembled her with a "Yamato Nadeshiko" (the ideal Japanese girl): She has long black hair arranged in a 'Hime cut', gorgeous but gentle black eyes that could absorbe you into them if you stared at them, pretty pearl-skin, she is tall compared to the rest of the girls in her class, and has REALLY big breasts, some of her classmates rumored that she is an E-cup.

"Yeah, likewise." Although he already greeted her once, he felt the need to greet her again and bowed at the same angle as her.

"I don't want to sound rude but, could I ask for the reason of your visit? Oh, but you are free to come every time you want to." Michiru asked Ren with soft eyes and a little smile on her face while closing her book.

"Ah yeah, I forgot about that—Ren scratched the back of his head with an awkward smile—Arisaka-senpai, is Kanasuke-sensei your club advisor?" Michiru looked at him with surprised eyes.

"Yes, that is correct. Do you need something from sensei perhaps?" She asked with a curious face while making her way to where Ren was standing with small steps, Ren could only think that she looked like a child even though she is his senior.

"Umm no, that's not exactly it. Actually, Kanasuke-sensei asked me if I could help with your club activities on her stead. She said she has too much work, you know he." Ren explained to Michiru the reason of his visit, and waited to receive a reply.

"Oh my, that would be simply marvelous!" Michiru joined her hands together, and made a joyful reply. _Looks like I did good to accept sensei's request._

"Y-Yeah. I'll be in your care, Arisaka-senpai." Michiru smiled at him like saying _'leave it to me!'_ with a happy face, while Ren was just awkwardly smiling too.

* * *

"Now that we are going to work together, let me introduce myself once more." Ren, who now was sitting on one of the chairs, nodded to Michiru's words.

"Nice to meet you, Kanzaki Ren-san. My name is Arisaka Michiru, I'm the president and only member of the 'Friendly Classmates Circle', a pleasure to work with you!" Michiru bowed once more after presenting herself again.

Ren took an interest in the name, 'Friendly Classmates Circle'. It sounded really strange for a high school club, no, "circle" was the correct word. Indeed, like the name suggests, the club itself isn't a "club", because to become a club, you need at least 5 members, that way, you become an official club and your club receives 'club budget'. Apparently that wasn't needed here, because the name didn't talk about the activities.

Basically, the budget a club receives is based on the activities that the club itself does. For example: the soccer club, like the names suggests, "plays soccer", so what is the budget for? Soccer balls, first aid kids, bandages, ointments, sprays, and training gear like cones and the likes. But because the name of Michiru's circle, the "Friendly Classmates Circle", Ren didn't have a remote idea of what kind of things they will be doing. It was a mistery, but he couldn't say 'no' after seeing Michiru's beaming smile, deep down all men are simple.

"Yeah, again, I look forward to work with you, Arisaka-senpai." Ren bowed once again like Michiru. After raising his head, Ren saw Michiru getting close to him until she was a few centimeters from distance, then she raised her hand.

"Likewise, Kanzaki-san." Ren understood what she wanted to do, and after taking a glance at her happy face, he shook hands with Michiru while lightly smiling.

'Senpai looks like a good person, this could be interesting.' Thought Ren to himself as he looked at Michiru.

"So... What do you need help with, senpai?" Ren wanted to know what kind of activities the circle does, so he couldn't help but to ask her.

"Umm, let's see..." Michiru put one hand on her cheek and started thinking. After a couple of seconds, she replied:

"Ah! I know!" Recovering her trademark gentle smile, Michiru turned to face Ren once again.

"Great, and that would be..?" Ren continued watching her in a curious manner.

"It may sound presumptuous but, you have hear of Mikagi Sora, right Kanzaki-san?" When Ren heard the name 'Mikagi Sora', he quickly nodded and waited for Michiru to elaborate.

"That's great. Well, the thing is..." Michiru started telling Ren the problem.

In a nutshell: From the point of view of Michiru, Sora doesn't have a SINGLE friend. When Ren asked her how did she knew that, Michiru said that she knew because when she spots Sora, she is always alone. During lunch break, during class breaks, in her clasroom, even when she goes home, she is alone. This was news for Ren, because he always thought that, with her popularity, Sora would have tons of friends and acquaintances, but looks like he was wrong.

Now, what does Michiru wanted to do with Sora? Simple, to make her join the circle and make some friends.

"Um senpai, I'm not trying to sound like a wet blanket but, what does her not having any friends have to do with joining the circle?" He was being honest, Ren would be overjoyed if he could know more about Sora, but what he didn't understood was, _'why does Arisaka-senpai wants her to join?'_.

"Fufu, it's simple. Kanzaki-san?" Michiru looked really proud of herself and threw a question at Ren.

"Ah, yeah?" Ren didn't know what he was supposed to say, so he just asked himself.

"The Friendly Classmates Circle has only one goal, do you know what is it?" She looked at Ren with gentle eyes at the same time she said asked him that question.

"Judging by the name, I would say it's goal is to be a 'friendly classmate' I guess." Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Good answer, Kanzaki-san. But that's only a part of it." Ren looked at the senior. He shook his head.

"Then I don't know, what would it be?" Ren gave up and asked Michiru about said goal. Michiru smiled when she heard Ren's reply.

"That is, to make the students happy." Ren was astonished for several seconds. Various thoughts ran through his head like 'why would she want to do something like that?' or 'does she obtain some kind of profit from it?', Ren was trying to find a reason for Michiru's 'goal' while looking at her face, but he could only tell one thing from her behavior:

It was not a lie.

"...That's a really noble purpose senpai, but how exactly do you plan to 'make the students happy'?" Ren decided that it was best to not ask all those things that were on his head. He couldn't get a grasp of Michiru's motives, but he could only say one thing about her, she really is a good person. That's exactly why Ren asked her how did she intended to do something like that. He wanted to know how she expected to achieve those objectives.

"That's exactly why I decided to create this circle, Kanzaki-san." Michiru replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Ren didn't know what she meant by that. Judging by his face he was utterly confused, so Michiru continued:

"I've been here for almost three years, and during those years, I always enjoyed every day of my school life. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same thing for every single student in school. Sadly this is my last year at this school, so I've decided to make everyone happy. Those who are already happy, I want them to be happier, and for those who are not, I want to give them a reason to smile and enjoy what little time they have here at school, that's why." Ren just stared at Michiru's face while processing what he heard, when Michiru saw him, she giggled.

"Fufu, does it answer your question, Kanzaki-san?" When Ren saw Michiru smile gently at him, he started smiling himself. He didn't know if it was possible for her to accomplish that goal, but Ren thought that it would be interesting to watch her try.

"...Yes, it does, senpai." He replied with a smile of his own.

"All right! Now, would you help me to make a plan to help with Mikagi-san's problem?" She looked at him with eyes full of hope.

"Of course. I told you that I would help you, didn't I?" Ren said while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you very much, Kanzaki-san! Now then, let's think of something." Michiru shout loudly, earning an awkward smile from Ren.

'She is really lively, she could get along with Sakagami-san... Wait.' Ren thought of something while he was having an inner talk with himself.

"Senpai, would it be okay if ask for help to someone?" Ren asked Michiru with a serious face.

"By all means, three heads think better than just two." Ren couldn't help but think _'that's not how the saying goes but, oh well'_ and shortly after receiving Michiru's reply, he made his way to his own classroom.

* * *

**That's all for now, I'm really wasted, I literally wrote two chapters in a couple of hours, now I'm tiiiiiired, hope you enjoyed it.**

**(Maybe tomorrow I'll be posting chapter 4? Who knows.)**

_**~Neru-san**_


	4. First impressions

After he left the music club room, Ren went back to his classroom hoping to find a well known energetic girl. When he reached the second years floor, he spotted the person he was looking for in the hallway, so he decided to call for her.

"Hey, Sakagami-san!" When Shigure heard her name being called from afar she started looking for the owner of that voice. After looking for several seconds, she spotted Ren at the stairs and with a smile. She hastily dashed towards him.

"Ahh, Ren-chan! Fancy meeting you here~" She said with an excited tone while Ren returned the greeting.

"Actually, I was looking for you." Ren admited. Shigure just tilted her head.

"Huh? For me? What is it?" After hearing that he was searching for her persona, she started questioning Ren while joyfully jumping.

"I was hoping if you could help me with something. Are you perhaps busy right now?" Ren asked with a comprehensive expression on his face. Shigure quickly shook her head.

"Nononono, I'm like super free right now! Yeah, of course I'll help Ren-chan." Ren smiled awkwardly after hearing her replying hurriedly.

"Is that so? Great, then come with me to the music club room please." Ren hurried her to follow him as soon as she accepted his request. Shigure also didn't lost time and started walking alongside Ren. After they began on their way to the music club room, Shigure started feeling confused. Ren couldn't help but ask her what happened.

"Sakagami-san?" He asked. Shigure turned to see Ren.

"What is it, Ren-chan?" She replied with a smile.

"Is it everything okay?" Shigure instantly knew what he meant. She must have looked confused.

"Nothing happened, it's just that..." Ren raised an eyebrow as if telling her to elaborate.

"Isn't the music room unused? I don't remember any music club being formed this year..." Shigure had a confused expression while Ren sighed. As if saying _'That was it?'_.

"I know what you mean. After all, I thought that too at first." Ren said to Shigure who opened her eyes in surprise.

"Ohh, then the club—!" Before Shigure could finish her sentence, Ren explained what he meant.

"That's not it. Sorry, I didn't finished explaining—Ren briefly apologized—It seems that the room is being used by another club, well, a circle in this case."

"Ohhh, that makes sense. Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Shigure timidly gave an apologize, and Ren just waved his hand meaning _'Don't worry about it'_.

"What kind of circle uses the old music room I wonder...?" Shigure started daydreaming while they walked and, after a couple of minutes, they reached their destination.

"Here it is, Sakagami-san. Let's go inside." Shigure nervously tried to stop Ren from abruptly entering the room without knocking, but Ren was faster than her.

***_SLIDE~_* **"—Pardon my intrusion..."

"R-Ren-chan! Jeez! P-Pardon my intrusion~" After her efforts were in vain, Shigure quickly mimicked Ren.

Michiru, who continued pleasingly reading her book after Ren departed, noticed the boy and the girl who had just entered the room. With a pleasant ***_PLOP_***, she closed her book once again.

"My my, welcome back, Kanzaki-san. Certainly I thought that you would dump me and wouldn't come back." With a soft smile and gentle voice, Michiru throw a bomb over Ren without even noticing. Shigure couldn't let this pass.

"_E-EHHHH?!_ W-W-What does that girl mean, Ren-chan?! Dump her? You of all people, have a girlfriend?! Unbelievable!" Shigure started hyperventilating while throwing questions one after the other. While she was grabbing Ren from his necktie, he turned to see Michiru, who had a confused expression on her face.

_'Looks like she didn't even noticed that what she just said had a really suggestive ring to it... Arisaka-senpai might be a little dense...'_ thought Ren while cold sweat ran through his forehead.

"I want to clarify that Arisaka-senpai OBVIOUSLY didn't know what she just said, so don't jump into conclusions Sakagami-san. Second, why would it be so unbelievable for me to have a girlfriend? I'm a healthy young boy." Although Ren intended to sound offended, his expressionless face didn't helped him. Shigure could only laugh apologetically.

"But you know, we are talking about Kanzaki Ren here, everyone would have thought the same!" Shigure quickly tried to defend herself.

"...Okay, I don't really mind what people thinks of me, so lets forget about that. Right now—" Ren sighed and turned once again to see Michiru, who was out of the conversation until a couple of seconds ago. She was watching them curiously.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just listening to your conversation, it was really amusing, _fufu_." Michiru chuckled a little after listening to her underclassmen's interaction.

"Sorry about that, senpai. She can be a little too hot-headed sometimes." Ren apologized in a low voice to Michiru for Shigure's behavior. He received an _'I don't mind at all'_ from Michiru's part.

"Well, it might be a bit late to say it but, Arisaka-senpai she is Sakagami-san, a classmate of mine." Ren introduced Shigure to Michiru while urging the former with his eyes to introduce herself.

"A-Ah yes! Nice to meet you, senpai. I'm Sakagami Shigure from class 2-E, same as Ren-chan." After Shigure's introduction, Michiru's eyes widened a little after hearing the _'Ren-chan'_ part. She just brushed it off.

"The pleasure is mine, Sakagami-san. My name is Arisaka Michiru from class 3-B, nice to make your acquaintance." After her polite and sophisticate introduction, Michiru finished with a deep bow, leaving Shigure astonished for a brief moment.

"Y-Yes, likewise." Michiru was standing up once again and, after finishing their introductions, she suggested taking a seat.

While sitting, Shigure asked Michiru about the circle, like why did she created it or what was her goal. Michiru explained the exact same things that she explained to Ren, never forgetting to use her peculiar manner of speech. After she informed Shigure about the circle itself, she explained what did she intended to do about the _'Mikagi Sora case'_.

"Umm, Ren-chan...?" Shigure asked Ren to elaborate. She didn't really know what does SHE have to do with Sora in the first place, not like they have spoken to each other before.

"Oh yeah, about that. I was hoping you could help us to devise a plan to make Mikagi-san join senpai's circle." Ren explained what he and Michiru were trying to do.

"I would very much appreciate if you could lend us your assistance, Sakagami-san." Michiru added with a pleading face and even Shigure, who was a girl herself, had a hard time not blushing when she saw Michiru like that.

"W-Well, since you need my help I would very much have to obligue" She turned her red-colored face to the side while accepting to help with the matter.

"Thanks, Sakagami-san, that would be really helpful." Ren thanked her with a sincere smile.

"Thank you very much, Sakagami-san. You are really kind." Michiru complimented her with a big smile on her face, making the blushing purple eyed girl more embarrassed.

"W-What's this? Even Ren-chan compliments me...? _Guhihi..._" Shigure started laughing shyly while touching her cheeks with both hands.

"No ,I didn't. I just thanked you, don't distort my words like that..." With another sigh, Ren complained in a low voice that only Michiru could heard.

"Oh Kanzaki-san, don't be like that. Let Sakagami-san be, _fufu_." Michiru playfully reprimanded Ren while letting a small chuckle left her mouth.

"_Sigh_... Fair enough." Ren smiled awkwardly but agreed with Michiru.

For a couple of minutes, Shigure kept embarrassingly covering her face while Ren and Michiru watched her with gentle faces.

* * *

"_Fuuuahh_... I finally finished!" With a loud voice, Nagi stretched herself on her chair. After Ren left the teacher's office earlier, she was all pumped up and started working at record speed, but that only lasted like 20 minutes. The rest of the time she was working on willpower alone.

"Thanks for your hard work, Kanasuke-sensei." Endou-sensei stated with an apologetic smile when he saw Nagi slumped on her desk with a tired face.

"Haha, good job as always, Nagi." Another female teacher couldn't stop herself from making a comment while patting the lifeless Nagi on the back.

"Kazuhooo~ I'm beat..."

Nagi cried to the other female teacher, Natsuri Kazuho: a 28 years old Japanese teacher, and a friend of Nagi since college. They were classmates and both wanted to become teachers, although at different subjects. They developed a strong friendship since then, and as of today, they continue being close friends. Nagi always goes to Kazuho when she has a problem or something's on her mind. Unlike Nagi, Kazuho is extremely experienced when it comes to men, already having countless lovers and the sort, but not a single one has been able to close the deal with her(marriage). Thanks to that, Nagi often comes to Kazuho for love advice, but thanks to Nagi's shyness (or Kazuho's boldness), she is never able to seduce a man, not to mention dating.

"There, there." Kazuho just continued stroking Nagi's back while tenderly comforting her.

"Oh yeah, Kanasuke-sensei." Endou apparently remembered something as he called out for Nagi.

"What is it, Endou-sensei?" Nagi raised her head from her desk and looked at her coworker with a curious expression on her face.

"I heard from Kanzaki-san that you asked him to come to the teacher's office. Perhaps, did something happened?" Endou asked with a worried expression. He is a kind teacher that really cares for his students.

"Uhh, Kanzaki-san...? Ah! That's the boy you're always talking about, right Nagi?" At first Kazuho didn't remembered the name 'Kanzaki' because Ren doesn't really stand out in during class. After thinking a little bit more, she remembered her female colleague talking about a certain _'Kanzaki Ren'_ when they were in Kazuho's house.

"Wha—!? What are you talking about Kazuho! Don't make it sound like I'm always thinking about Re— I mean, Kanzaki-kun!" When she heard the suggestive tone that had, Nagi quickly shook her head while a deep crimson appeared on her cheeks.

"Hahaha, what's with that reaction Nagi? I'm joking, I'm joking. Come on, stop acting so edgy. What are you, a teenager?." Kazuho laughed wholeheartedly while apologizing to Nagi.

"Geez... Kanzaki-kun it's just my student. Don't try to make it sound like there's something between us." Nagi pouted because of Kazuho's teasing, receiving an 'I'm sorry' from her friend.

"Um, Kanasuke-sensei?" Endou, who had been forgotten until now, called again for Nagi.

"A-Ahh! I'm so sorry Endou-sensei. We were talking about Kanzaki-kun, right? I just called him because I wanted some help with something related to the circle I'm an advisor of." Nagi quickly elaborated, trying to solve Endou's past question. He just nodded in understanding.

"I see... Well, as long as it's not anything bad, then I'm relived." Endou calmly sighed and decided to continue working, leaving the two females to themselves. When Nagi saw Endou resuming his work, she turned to glare at Kazuho.

"Hey now, don't give me that look Nagi. I'm just messing aroung with you." Kazuho quickly tried to calm Nagi.

"...Just to be clear, I'm not always talking about Kanzaki-kun." Nagi replied to Kazuho with a pouty face.

"Don't be ridiculous Nagi, that boy is all you talk about! _'Ren-kun this'_, _'Ren-kun that'._ Whoever hears you talking about him would think you're talking about your boyfriend or something." Nagi started blushing again when she heard Kazuho mimicking her.

"B-B-Boyfriend?! Now YOU don't be ridiculous Kazuho, he's like twelve years younger than me!" Kazuho looked at her with a face that said _'What happened to all that he is my student stuff?'_.

"So what? Nagi, you're still young and pretty. You should get yourself a man before you turn 30." Nagi nervously listened to everything Kazuho said, while thinking herself _'Isn't that too soon!?'_.

"I know what you may be thinking: _'Isn't that too soon!?'_. Naive! Too naive!" Kazuho pointed her finger towards her best friend.

"Are you an esper or something like that!?" Nagi retorted.

"Well, I usually don't take into account younger boys, because they are really immature and they always try to show off. But—Kazuho continued talking while Nagi just looked at her with pink colored cheeks—That boy is different. I don't know exactly why, but he gives that _'grown up' _vibe." Nagi opened her eyes in surprise after hearing her friend's words, but shortly after, she nodded.

"...I think so too." When she heard Nagi, Kazuho looked at her, asking her to continue.

"The look in his eyes, is not the look of a normal young boy. He looks like someone who was forced to _'grow up'_." Nagi finished giving her impressions of Ren, and after brief moments, Kazuho replied.

"Yeah, you're right. But you know what?"

"Huh...?" Nagi just stared at Kazuho.

"He also looks like a dependable man, so I think I can leave Nagi-tan to him without any worries. Don't you think so?" Kazuho looked at Nagi with a mischievous smile adorning her face, earning a sigh and a single _'I can't win against you'_ from her old friend.

"Well, enough talk for now Kazuho, you still have your own work to do. If you have the energy to tease me, wouldn't it be better to use it for working?" Kazuho sighed with a smile on her face.

"Dodging the question, huh? Well, I'll just force it out of you later." That said, Kazuho returned to her desk to finish her remaining work while Nagi stood there.

_'I hope that Ren-kun can learn to enjoy his school life. He's always with that emotionless look, that's why..._—Nagi thought of the music club room for a second—_I pray for it's success.'_ With thoughts of a certain high-school boy, Nagi smiled before returning to her duties.

* * *

**Hello everybody, first of all, I want to apologize.**

**I'm fully aware that this chapter was more focused between the teachers talk rather than Ren's meeting with Michiru and Shigure. I did this because I just wanted to introduce Michiru and Shigure, while talking a little bit of Nagi herself, along with their impressions of Ren, who as you can see, It's seen as an inexpressive person, that's the mainly reason, also, Rin didn't appeared at all in this chapter, that's okay, she'll appear on the story.**

**That's all for now, I'll see you at chapter 5.**

**Edit: Same thing, I hope it's more readable. **

_~Neru-san_


	5. A bulletproof plan?

"Alright. Now that we all know each other, can we get back to the main topic?" Said Ren. After a brief introduction, Shigure and Michiru seemed to be in REALLY good terms with each other. Ren could only smile at this fact.

"Oh my, Kanzaki-san is right. We should discuss about Mikagi-san." Michiru agreed with Ren while Shigure smiled apologetically.

"Then, Sakagami-san." Ren suddenly pointed at Shigure, turning the conversation in her direction.

"Y-Yes!" Clearly startled, Shigure jumped on her chair and proceeded to sat straight.

"You get along with a lot of people, right?" Ren asked, he was thinking of something.

"Umm, Is that so? I mean, I do know every student of our grade and some seniors and underclassmen too, but—Ren interrupted Shigure.

" —There you have it, Arisaka-senpai. I don't know someone as social as Sakagami-san herself." Ren pointed again at the cobalt haired girl while looking at Michiru with a stoic face, almost like saying _'That's why I asked to bring her here'_.

"Ohh, I see. You truly know your stuff, Kanzaki-san." Michiru smiled at Shigure, making the latter blush a little while laughing nervously.

"H-Hahaha oh you, Ren-chan! S-Stop flattering me!" Shigure started hitting Ren's back in her bashfulness.

"Stop hitting me please." Ren sighed. Michiru just laughed softly at the comic display before her eyes.

After several minutes (again) of doing basically nothing, Ren decided to start the conversation again. He attracted the girls attention.

"***cough cough*** We're not getting anywhere, let's start with the basics. So, Arisaka-senpai?" Now it was Michiru's turn to be on the spotlight.

"How may I help you, Kanzaki-san?" Michiru replied with a curious look on her face while Shigure listened.

"Could you tell us a little bit more about Mikagi-san? Like what does she do on her free time, at lunch, etc." Ren questioned Michiru with a serious face. Michiru started thinking and after a few seconds she replied:

"Yes. Mikagi-san often eats her lunch alone at the school rooftop, and when it's time to go home, she always leaves alone." Michiru started recalling what she had seen these past days.

"The school rooftop? I don't think it would be a good idea to go myself." Ren scratched his head with an unpleasant face, obviously Shigure and Michiru noticed this.

"Why's that, Ren-chan?"  
"That's right, Kanzaki-san. If it's not a bother to ask, could you tell us what do you mean?" Both females asked curiously. Ren just sighed again.

"I didn't told you, right? I confessed to Mikagi-san yesterday at the school rooftop." With his characteristic poker face, Ren said nonchalantly.

"Oh my, oh my!" Michiru's eyes sparkled with an enchanted expression while joining both of her hands on her chest. Meanwhile, Shigure was–

"Ahaha-haha... R-Ren-chan? I think I'm hearing things, could you repeat what you just said please?" Shigure ran away from reality and asked Ren again for confirmation.

"You didn't. I said I confessed to Mikagi-san yesterday." Ren repeated again, much to Shigure's misfortune.

"_**Gahhh**!"_ With a funny sound, Shigure fell to the ground on all fours. Ren swore that he saw a depressing aura coming from her body.

"You should have said that from the start. That's great, Kanzaki-san! Are you dating Mikagi-san then?" Michiru asked excitedly, Ren just shook his head.

"No, she utterly rejected me" He admitted with his emotionless face.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Kanzaki-san." Michiru apologized to Ren. He just waved his hand with a _'don't worry about it'_ gesture. Shigure instantaneously recovered and looked like she was shining and beaming with happiness.

"I-Is that so! Jeez, that's soo bad~! _hihihi_" Shigure started laughing happily while Ren looked at her._ 'You don't look sorry at all' h_e thought.

"My, were you worried Sakagami-san?" Michiru asked with a mischievous smile. Shigure started blushing.

"I-I wasn't! I-I was just curious the fact that Mikagi-san rejected Ren-chan, cause you know, he's soo cool and smart!–Shigure started feeling really embarrassed after hearing what she just said–Wh-What am I saying?!" She covered her face with both hands, and opened her fingers a little so she could see the reaction of said 'cool and smart' boy. Ren was already speaking with Michiru.

"Oi, don't just ignore me after I say something like that!" Shigure pouted, but she decided to let it pass and she entered the conversation.

"I think the best course of action is to approach her at lunch time. I don't think she would be overjoyed at the idea of unknown people walking with her on her way home." Michiru and Shigure nodded vehemently at Ren's words.

"In conclusion, Sakagami-san will go and eat with Mikagi-san at tomorrow's lunch break." After Ren finished talking both girls continued nodding when it clicked–

"_Huuuhhh!?_ W-Why me!" Shigure protested at Ren.

"Well first of all, I confessed to her just yesterday. I SERIOUSLY doubt that she would enjoy talking with me, most likely, she would feel uncomfortable–Shigure had a nervous look on her face–and second, Arisaka-senpai is a senior. I think that for a person who doesn't have friends at all, someone her age would be a better fit for her. So, you are the most appropriate person for the task, Sakagami-san." Ren finished explaining to Shigure. She just gave up and nodded.

"Haaa~, I understand. I will talk to Mikagi-san tomorrow at lunch, leave it to me!" Displaying her usual energy, Shigure decided to do it while proudly putting a hand on her small chest.

"...I feel irritated all of a sudden." Shigure mumbled. _'Must be my imagination...'_

"Great. I own you one, Sakagami-san." Ren smiled at Shigure, making her blush on the act.

"Y-You're welcome, Ren-chan!" She nervously raised her voice due to her embarrassment. Ren just stared at her with a wry smile.

"Thank you very much, Sakagami-san." Michiru bowed to Shigure, while the latter hurried her to stand up.

"You don't have to act so formal around me senpai. I would prefer if you were more informal with me." Michiru raised an eyebrow at Shigure's suggestion.

"Oh yes, I'll do that... How do I do that?" Ren and Shigure smiled at Michiru's airheadness.

"Just call me by my name. In exchange, I'll call you 'Michiru-senpai', is that okay?" Michiru looked at Shigure like a kid looking at her parent, and briefly after, she smiled again.

"Yes, by all means, Shigure-san." Shigure smiled when she heard Michiru using her given name.

Ren listened to the whole exchange and at the end she looked at Shigure amazed. _'To befriend a senior and be in a first-name basis on the same day, you are truly a person of respect, Sakagami-san'_.

* * *

"Okay then, I'll see you two tomorrow, senpai, Sakagami-san." With a short goodbye, Ren went out of the music room and started his walk home. At the school entrance, he spotted his teacher Kanasuke-sensei apparently waiting for someone.

_'Wait, it couldn't be...'_ He made his way towards Nagi while keeping an eye on her.

"Ah! Ren-kun!" With a big and joyous smile, Nagi started running towards Ren.

_'I knew it.'_ Ren sighed and raised his hand to greet his teacher.

"Kanasuke-sensei, is it alright to call me that while we're still at school?" Ren asked Nagi something that should be obvious, but not for said person.

"Don't worry, Ren-kun. It's already this late, nobody's at school right now." Nagi replied and started walking alongside Ren. The reason is that both live on the same apartment block, so Nagi though that they could walk home together, as a student and teacher, or so Nagi said.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Ren smiled and started talking with Nagi to make the way home a little more nicer.

"So, Ren-kun?" Ren titled his head quizzically with a confused expression.

"So what?" Nagi noticed that she didn't explained herself. It made sense that the boy was confused, what a clumsy teacher.

"How did it go, you know, with the club?" She asked with a nervous expression, like she was waiting for an acceptance letter from the most prestigious university of the world.

"You mean the circle?" Ren asked plainly while raising an eyebrow.

"Circle, club, it's the same thing!" Nagi pouted because the boy didn't replied to her question.

"Is that something a teacher should be saying...?" Ren said in a low voice.

"So, what do you think about Arisaka-san?" After finishing huffing, she turned once again to face the young boy. Ren started thinking with a hand scratching his hair. This was a tic of his, when he thought really hard about something, he starts scratching his head with his left hand.

"She's a very interesting person, not to say extravagant." He gave his honest thoughts about Michiru. Nagi nodded with a complex smile on her face.

"And what about the cl-, circle itself?" Ren didn't have to think twice about his answer this time.

"Unique if I have to say. It's objective is... Rather complex to achieve, but it sounds interesting at the least." Ren replied looking at his teacher's face with a smile. Nagi remembered what Kazuho said a while ago, and unconsciously blushed a little. She averted her eyes to the other side.

"Y-Yeah, that's true." Nagi said nervously. Ren only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

After several seconds walking, they arrived to the complex and before parting ways, Nagi called Ren.

"Ren-kun, what are you going to do?" Obviously what Nagi meant was about the club and Michiru. Ren only smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I'll help a little. After all, it's a petition from Kanasuke-sensei." With those last words, Ren went to his apartment while Nagi stayed still on the entrance of hers. After hearing Ren saying that, her heart skipped a beat and she was blushing furiously.

_'W-What, because I asked him to? What does that mean?'_ Being inexperienced in the matters of the heart, Nagi was hyperventilating. Seconds latter, after calming down, she smiled while looking at the direction Ren went to. Shortly after, she entered her apartment.

_'I think I'll make a little too much dinner~'_

* * *

"I'm home." Ren announced his arrival after taking off his shoes and putting them on their respective place.

"Rin?" Ren didn't received the typical _'welcome home'_ from his little sister, so he thought that she was already asleep. He turned to look at the clock.

"Hmm?" When he entered the living room, he saw a girl sleeping on the coach (the one he usually sleeps on). He approached the girl and looked at her sleeping face.

"I already told you that you don't have to wait for me..." Ren picked up Rin in his arms in a bridal carry, and proceeded to take her to her room. He dropped her gently at her bed, and brushed the hair on her forehead with a small smile on his face.

"I'm a little hungry, guess I'll see whats on the fridge..." Following his own necessities, he rummaged through the fridge.

"Hmm... Not too much. Looks like we also need to buy some instant noodles." After searching inside the fridge, he also noticed the empty instant noodles cup on the trash. Rin tends to eat instant or microwaveable food when Ren is late because she doesn't know how to cook, not that he doesn't eat it too.

"Hmm looks like I'll have to do some shopping soon—***Bzzzzzt***—Huh? Who could it be...?" While he was searching for food, someone pressed the doorbell. Ren made his way towards the door.

"Yes, I'm coming!" He made sure to announce his presence so the person on the other side wouldn't be ringing the bell over and over.

When he opened the door, he saw Nagi standing on his entrance smiling with a cooking pot on her hands which were covered by cooking gloves.

"Sensei?" Ren asked with a confused smile.

"Good night, Ren-kun. Is Rin-chan already sleeping?" Nagi turned her face towards the inside of the house, looking for Rin.

"Yeah, she went to sleep a little while ago I guess." Nagi nodded and muttered _'I see'_.

"Ah yes! I made too much dinner, so I wanted to give it to both of you, Ren-kun." Nagi offered the pot to Ren, obtaining a smile from the stoic boy.

"Thanks sensei, you're a real lifesaver." Ren said while taking the pot from Nagi.

"Why's that?" Ren scratched his head and replied.

"We're out of food, so I was thinking of going to the supermarket to do some shopping." Nagi frowned at the boy's words.

"That's absolutely no good, Ren-kun! It's really dangerous for a boy to be wandering the streets at night!" Ren raised both of his hands as if saying _'I understand, chill out'_.

"I know but, I'm hungry you know? I am a growing boy." Ren pointed at himself with an inexpressive face. Nagi started fidgeting.

"W-Well, you know... I-I could prepare something for you, I-I don't mind at all!" Nagi was blushing a deep crimson because of the embarrassment, Ren chuckled a little.

"W-Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here!" Nagi pouted while hitting Ren's chest with both fists.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you worry about your students even outside of the school." Ren smiled gently at Nagi, making the already blushing woman, more embarrassed.

"I-Is that so?" Ren nodded as a reply.

"Well anyway, thank you very much, sensei. I'll return the pot tomorrow after washing it." Nagi tried to decline, saying that she would wash it herself, but Ren wouldn't take a no for an answer. At the end she let him do as he pleased.

"Well good night, Ren-kun" Nagi said good bye and returned to her apartment, while Ren entered his, ate what Nagi prepared and after taking a bath, he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Nagi returned to her own apartment. After sitting on the couch for a couple of minutes. After a little bit, she made a big smile with a pleased look on her face.

_'Who would have thought that having someone eat your cooking feels really nice! Ah, obviously I mean it as a teacher and student...'_ Nagi corrected herself at the end, just like always. After basking on her happiness, she went straight to bed, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow, where she would have to give her everything as a teacher.

* * *

**I' m sorry for not updating, the thing is that my laptop's battery died, so for the meanwhile, until I decide to buy a new one, I'm going to be writing on mi phone, so my rhythm would certainly decrease. **

**I want to make sure we are all clear on something, with how the story is going, it looks like it would be a teacher/student relationship story, and I want to make a point here: Yes it could be, and no, it may not be that kind of story. **

**What the heck? What the hell do you mean? Simple, this is story is going to be like a visual novel, already know about those? Great, that makes my work easier, and if not, here's a quick explanation ;**

**"A visual novel is an interactive game genre, which originated in Japan, featuring text-based story with narrative style of literature and interactivity aided by static or sprite-based visuals, most often using anime-style art or occasionally live-action stills (and sometimes video footage). Most visual novels have multiple storylines and more than one ending; the mechanic in these cases typically consists of intermittent multiple-choice decision points, where the player selects a direction in which to take the game." **_Thanks, Wikipedia-sama. _

**In this case, said storylines are basically routes for multiple characters (girls in this case) known as heroines, so what does that have to do with my novel? **

**Most of the girls in this novel are heroines, that means that every single one of them will have their own "route" or happy end if you want to see it that way. There is going to be a "True route" which is what it is considered as the "real ending" of the novel and I, am going to decide who will be the true heroine. Basically that's all. **

**See you in the next update~**

**Edit: Same stuff.**

_~Neru-san _


	6. Failed attempt

_**Wednesday, May 17th—Lunch break**_

* * *

"Okay, everything's good. Are you ready Sakagami-san?" After double checking everything in the plan, Ren asked Shigure for confirmation.

"Yes, sir!" Shigure said while striking a military pose. Ren just looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, just to confirm that we have everything. Arisaka-senpai?" Ren looked at Michiru, who was holding a bento box on her hands with a smile.

"Of course, Kanzaki-san. I brought the bento box, I believe it turned out absolutely good. I hope Mikagi-san likes it." Michiru held the bento box to Shigure, who was chosen as the person who will eat lunch with Sora at the rooftop.

"And that's basically everything." Ren concluded.

"Jeez, Ren-chan. Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" Shigure mumbled to herself with a very Ren-like sigh. Michiru softly laughed.

"Sakagami-san, we can't go up there with you just in case she decides to go down the stairs, so we'll be waiting for you at the school cafeteria." After Shigure gave her okay and parted ways towards the school rooftop, Ren and Michiru went to the cafeteria. Since it was lunch break, they decided to buy some food. Ren choose curry bread while Michiru selected the melon bread. While eating, Michiru noticed that Ren was scratching his head while thinking of something, so she decided to ask him what's wrong.

"Um, is everything okay, Kanzaki-san?" Ren looked towards his senior and shook his head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of a backup plan." Michiru widened her eyes after hearing Ren's words.

"Oh my, why is that?" Ren just smiled complicatedly.

"We don't know much about Mikagi-san, right? So I think it would be good to have a backup plan in case our actual plan fails." Michiru was genuinely amazed at how much Ren had forethought this situation, she could only smile at this fact.

"Yes, I think it is a fantastic idea, Kanzaki-san." That said, she left Ren to continue his train of thought, and happily munched on her melon bread.

* * *

_'I can do this, Ren-chan and Michiru-senpai have their faith in me!'_ While the pair was eating at the cafeteria, Shigure was making her way towards the school rooftop to where the blonde girl was eating. While it was true that Shigure was very popular among the students as a friendly person, she never tried to consciously befriend someone. She thought that friendship was something that should be natural, but right now, that was another story.

_'What should I talk about with Mikagi-san? Does she likes cute things? Anime? Frilly clothes?_—She lost herself in her thoughts and unconsciously, Shigure reached the rooftop door.

_'Oops, looks like we're here, okay let's do this!'_ She strengthened her grip onto the bento box Michiru had prepared and opened the door.

*_**Screeeach**_*

Once the door was opened, the wind could be both felt and heard. The breeze was nice and the sun was not to hot, it was truly a nice feeling. Shigure searched a across the rooftop for Sora. When she finally spotted the blonde girl and started walking towards her with a smile on her face.

Sora was eating by herself like she usually does everyday. When she heard the door being opened, something unusual, she glanced at the doors direction, and she saw someone approaching her with a bento box on her hand. For a brief moment, Sora thought that the person, who seemed to be a girl, wanted to eat lunch with her, she felt happy for a second. That was until she saw "who" was that person.

"...What do _you_ want?" Shigure was a little thrown back at Sora's grumpy behavior, but she decided to ignore it.

"Good morning, Mikagi-san!" Shigure made the best smile she could, but Sora's demeanor didn't change in the slightest.

"Good morning." Sora thought that it would be the best to simply ignore "that" girl. She politely returned the greeting, and resumed her lunch. Noticing that Sora didn't continued the conversation, the blue haired beauty decided to do it herself.

"Haaa~ The weather is great up here, right? It's the perfect place to eat lunch!" While stretching and breathing the fresh air, Shigure tried to move the conversation to Sora, but said girl just continued eating without looking at her.

"If it's not a problem, can we eat lunch together, Mikagi-san?" Shigure asked for permission. The blonde girl once again stopped eating and glanced at the purple eyed girl with an annoyed look on her face. Usually Sora, who's socially awkward at all and doesn't have any single friend, would be overjoyed at the idea of eating lunch with another person, what's more, a girl her age. But that does not apply for _"her"_.

After looking at Shigure's beaming face, she sighed in annoyance and mumbled _'do as you wish'_.

Shigure said _'thanks!'_ with a big grin on her face, and sat down across Sora to start eating. _'I did it! Now, we are best friends forever! That was easy, huh? Hehe, I deserve a headpat'._

"Let's see what's on the menu~!" Ignoring the blue haired girl in front of her, Sora was triying to eat as fast as possible, so she could leave the rooftop sooner.

"Ohhh, it looks delicious! What do you have for lunch, Mikagi-san?" After taking a glance at Michiru's handmade lunch, she asked Sora for hers, who just replied with _'salmon rice balls with steamed vegetables'_.

Several minutes passed, with Shigure actively trying to make conversation with Sora, just to be ignored by the "Iron Maiden". Sora was noticeably annoyed by Shigure's presence, but she was holding it down.

_'Just three more minutes and lunch break is over...'_ Thought Sora for herself after corroborating the hour with her cellphone.

And as she thought, the school bell sounded, marking the end of the lunch break. Before both of them went into separated ways, Shigure decided to seal the deal.

"I really enjoyed eating lunch with you, Mikagi-san! You're really fun to talk with. I would love to eat lunch together again so, let's be frie—!"

"—Stop messing with me!" Before Shigure could finish her sentence, Sora turned to see her with an angry expression and shouted at her. Shigure jumped on her place clearly startled. She didn't understood why was she getting yelled.

"What? Just because you are so popular gives you the right to make fun of me? _'Fun to talk with...?' _Don't joke around! I never said a word to you!" Sora continued talking while the dumbfounded Shigure just looked at her with her mouth agape like a fish out of water.

"Wha-, N-No! That wasn't what I—" Shigure couldn't believe it. Was it her fault that Sora didn't wanted to become friends with her? She didn't do anything wrong.

"I don't need your pity, leave me alone!" Leaving those last words, Sora made her way towards her classroom before the next period started, leaving an astonished Shigure on the rooftop.

"Ehh...?" Shigure couldn't say anything.

* * *

"Oh, looks like the bell is chiming." Ren mumbled to himself after hearing the school bell. Michiru nodded.

"Looks like we are out of time, Kanzaki-san. Also, Shigure-san never came back... Is it everything all right I wonder?" Ren was fairly aware that maybe something happened, but he couldn't think of what. Before they could say their thoughts aloud, the person in their minds appeared.

"Sakagami-san?" Ren noticed that she looked somewhat depressed, so he asked her what happened. Michiru had a troubled face, but she decided to say something.

"Shigure-san, I think it would be for the best if you tell us after school at the music room." Shigure nodded and thanked Michiru for her thoughtfulness, leaving Ren confused, but he decided to accept anyways.

"Okay, for now we should return to our classrooms. Next period should start in no time." Ren concluded, Michiru only nodded with a serious face.

"Let's go, Sakagami-san." Ren took hold of Shigure's hand and started dragging her to the classroom.

"See you after school, Arisaka-senpai." He said goodbye to Michiru and after receiving a 'See you later, both of you', he made his way towards the classroom, along with a gloomy Shigure.

* * *

When the classes finished, Ren and Shigure walked towards the music room together. But there was no conversation, mostly because of how depressed Shigure was, but again, Ren decided to let her talk first before asking something.

"_***knock, knock***_—We're entering." Making sure to knock, Ren slid the door and entered together with Shigure.

"Good afternoon, Kanzaki-san, Shigure-san." Michiru greeted them with a worried smile when she noticed Shigure's mood.

"Good afternoon, senpai."

"Good afternoon, Michiru-senpai..."

Both underclassmen returned the greeting, but Shigure was clearly depressed. Michiru decided to ask what happened.

"Shigure-san, could you be so kind to tell us what happened?" Shigure sighed and started recalling the events at the rooftop during lunch time. Ren just listened to Shigure's story, trying to draw a conclusion about Sora's behavior while Michiru just looked at the blue haired girl with empathy.

"—And that's what happened." Shigure finished and tumbled over the table while muttering _'what did I do to her?'_. Michiru just patted her back and said _'there, there'_.

_'That's strange, I don't know why would Mikagi-san reacted like that. From what I heard, it doesn't look like Sakagami-san did anything bad.'_ Ren pondered the situation over and over, but he couldn't find the error on their plan. Maybe Sora was especially moody today? Maybe she didn't liked her lunch? A bunch of questions of possibilities passed through Ren's head, but none of them seemed to click.

"Well don't worry about it, Sakagami-san. You definitely didn't do anything bad." Shigure wanted to protest but Michiru intervened.

"Kanzaki-san is right! You did great, Shigure-san. It is not your fault." Michiru conformed Shigure with a big and warm smile.

"S-Senpaaai~!" Shigure comically started sobbing onto Michiru's shoulder, earning a complex smile from Ren.

"Anyways, it seems like today was a no good. We need to rethink our strategy." Michiru and Shigure both raised their heads at Ren's words. They were both impressed that the boy was enough calm and collected to continue thinking of a plan.

"But how we are supposed to do that?" Ren shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something at home. Let's call it a day." Michiru and Shigure nodded at Ren's words, they were in agreement. After all, it wouldn't be good to keep thinking now, they needed to cool down first.

*_**Bzzz, bzzz**_*

"Sorry, it's my cellphone" Ren took out his phone to check it. Michiru and Shigure curiously glanced at Ren's phone.

_'H-How can he check L*ne on that...?'_ Shigure glared daggers at the phone.

_'Oh my, it seems that Kanzaki-san is an old fashioned person.'_ Michiru giggled.

Ren sighed after noticing the two females glancing over his direction and decided to ignore their stares.

_'It's from Rin, let's see—_he opened his sister's message:

_'Nii-san, I'll be waiting for you at the usual place, don't be late or I'll get angry!'_.

"Was it Ricchan?" Shigure asked curiously after Ren nodded and shove his phone on his pocket. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Ricchan?" She asked genuinely confused.

"It's my little sister, her name is Rin. Sakagami-san likes to call her 'Ricchan' though." Michiru looked extremely amused.

"Oh my, oh my! Kanzaki-san has a little sister? What a surprise~." Ren scratched his head after hearing someone else talking of his sister.

"Yeah, and she is like suuuuuuper cute! She looks like a doll" Shigure detailed Rin's appearance to Michiru, making the latter's eyes sparkle.

"Kanzaki-san, you have to introduce me to your sister!" Ren took a step back when Michiru came too close to him.

"She is a first year of our school, class 1-A" Not wanting to add more without Rin's consent, he just told her his sister's class.

"Oh my, she must be really smart if she is Kanzaki-kun's sister, right?" Ren smiled when he heard Michiru somehow praise Rin.

"I'd rather say that she's the clever one." Michiru was amazed, not only Ren was really smart (although his grades told people otherwise), but also his little sister. Maybe his whole family was full of geniuses?

"I also have sibling. Takeru, my younger brother and Hikari, my younger sister." Michiru looked really happy talking about her siblings thought Ren. Maybe he also looked like that while talking about Rin?

"Oh, oh, I also have a sibling! Her name is Kaguya, she is my older sister!" Like it was a competition, Shigure raised her hand and started jumping. Michiru laughed at Shigure's display.

"Okay, okay. I'll introduce Rin to you someday, senpai." Ren concluded their talk, and parted ways with the girls. After leaving the school building, he met Rin at the entrance.

"Ah, nii-san. You're finally here." Rin said with an annoyed voice when she spotted her brother walking towards her.

"I'm sorry. It took a little longer than I expected, 'sup?" Ren apologized to his sister, and briefly after, they started their way back home.

Today Nagi didn't walked home with the siblings. There are days really packed with work, so she tends to stay longer. Usually Ren goes to pick her up at school, even though Nagi lectured him about going out when it's dark outside. However, she feels really happy that he cares for her.

"Is it something wrong, nii-san?" Ren glanced at Rin's face, she had a worried expression.

"Why do you ask?" He feigned ignorance, but Rin could see through his mask.

"I know when you are thinking really hard of something. Can you tell me about it? Maybe I can help you." Ren looked Rin with a surprised expression, pretty rare for him, until that expression turned into a warm smile.

"I can't hide something from you, huh?" Rin also smiled when she heard Ren.

"You shouldn't in the first place, nii-san." She softly hit him and sighed.

"Thanks, Rin." She blushed a little after hearing her usually stoic and inexpressive brother, wholeheartedly thanking her.

"_***cough, cough***_—A-Anyway! Why don't you tell me about that problem?" She changed the topic to prevent her brother from seeing her embarrassed.

* * *

"I see...—Rin thought over what Ren told her—certainly it looks really strange from an outsider's point of view." With her thumb and index finger on her chin, she analyzed the situation.

"Right? I thought that was weird too. Even Sakagami-san herself didn't knew what happened." Ren nodded after hearing her sister's thoughts on the matter.

"Is Sakagami-san absolutely sure that she have never talked to Mikagi-san before?" Ren nodded.

"Yeah, today was pretty much the first time they talked to each other." The situation was really confusing. Rin couldn't think of something while walking, so she decided to ask Ren:

"I would like to play chess nii-san, can we?" For an outsider this question would be out of place, but Ren knew exactly what does it means.

"Sure, it's been a while." They continued their walk home, stopping at the supermarket to resupply their fridge. Finally, they arrived home.

""We're home"" After taking off their shoes, Ren started to prepare dinner while Rin spent some time reading some manga.

After eating dinner, which consisted in some leftovers of Nagi's food and some other stuff mixed in, Rin brought the chess board to Ren's room.

"I'm really curious about something Rin, why do you prefer chess over shogi?" Ren had the right to be confused, Japanese people tend to play Japanese games, Rin being an exception. Without taking her eyes off her hands, which were setting up the chess board, she answered.

"I think that chess uses a lot more strategy, you don't have more pieces than the ones that are on the board, so you have to think more on your tactics." Ren nodded and mumbled _'I see'_.

Rin it's really different than your average girl when it comes to hobbies. Some people could say that she is old fashioned, other people can say that she is extravagant, everybody has their own criteria. Rin loves every single game that consists in strategy. Her favorite hobby is playing chess, but she also likes to listen to the radio. This is mainly because she hates anything that she considers too loud or noisy. Because of this, the Kanzaki siblings don't have a television at home, although she likes to read manga sometimes. Rin, much like her brother, doesn't have a smartphone. She says that she only needs a cellphone to make calls, send texts and stuff. She doesn't have social media accounts like most of the young girls.

"It's all ready nii-san, you go first." Ren smiled lightly while saying _'please go easy on me'_.

* * *

"**_*Toc*_**—I was thinking, nii-san." Several minutes have passes since the siblings started playing, so Rin decided to start the conversation.

"_***Toc***_—Yeah?" Ren glanced at Rin's direction.

"_** *Toc***_—Maybe you should change your methods a little." Ren raised an eyebrow when he heard the word "methods".

"_***Toc***_—What do you mean?" Rin continued.

"_***Toc***_—What if, instead of you guys trying to approach her, you let her approach you." Ren shook his head.

"_***Toc***_—I don't think it's possible, she doesn't like Sakagami-san, besides she rejected me not so long ago, she would not want to approach us herself." It made sense, she didn't have any friends for a reason. Rin smiled.

"Right. So, what do you need to do with that kind of people? Keep pressing—_***Toc***_." Ren was in check.

"Crap—_***Toc***_" Ren escaped somehow but—

"And keep pressing—_***Toc***_." Ren was in check again.

"Wha—? Come on... _***Toc***_." He was getting cornered.

"And keep pressing until... _***Toc***_." Checkmate.

"It's my loss. You are insanely good at this Rin, it's almost unfair." Ren giggled after being beaten by his little sister.

"Don't be such a crybaby, nii-san. Besides, you already know what to do, don't you?" Rin smiled.

"Yeah, thank you Rin, you really helped me." Rin nodded with a satisfied look on her face.

"It's time to go pick up Kanasuke-sensei. I'm heading out." That said Ren left the house, leaving Rin on his room.

"As expected of my big brother..." A soft mumble left the girl's mouth.

* * *

**Edit: Same sutff. By the way, I don't know a thing about shogi, so I wouldn't know which one requires more strategy. Just saying. **

**Sorry for the lateness, I didn't have time to write, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_~Neru-san _


	7. Ordinary day

**_Thursday, May_ _18__th- Kotori Gakuen 1st year's floor_**

* * *

"See you after school, nii-san." Rin stated while she made her way towards her classroom.

"See ya." Replied Ren accompanied by a hand gesture.

After leaving Rin at her classrooom, Ren started his way towards his own classroom. Thanks to his little sister, Ren knew what he had to do. Not literally because Rin didn't really told him the answer, she just "told" him to not give up and keep triying. Ren owes her one.

_'So basically, we just need to find a way to approach Mikagi-san, huh?'_ While pondering to himself, Ren reached the second year's floor. While walking towards his classroom, he could hear a lot of people whispering things like _"Again?", "What's happening?", "Why does she keep on calling my Ren-kyun!"_. Judging by the voices (except for the last one), he had an idea of what was happening. Or rather, who was happening.

"_Ahem~_ Good morning, everyone! Could I have your attention please? It will only take a moment." A strong willed voice sounded at 2-E class, making the girls curious while the boys gazed dreamily at the owner of that voice. None other than the student council president, third year-student Sugiwara Honoka.

"Is Kanzaki Ren here?" After hearing the president's voice, everybody shook their heads, only obtaining a sigh from said girl.

"Okay then, sorry for the interru-"

"Do you need something, Sugiwara-senpai?" Before she could finish and leave, the person she was looking for appeared behind her.

_"GYHAAA!_ K-K-Kanzaki Ren?" Apparently startled, Honoka jumped a little after hearing Ren's voice suddenly behind her. Ren just tilted his head quizzically.

"Yes, Kanzaki Ren here. Do you have business with me prez?" Honoka's face started turning bright red, she didn't expected him to appear behind her. She was clearly bewildered.

"Ah! n-no, w-well yeah b-but, ah! I-I remembered something I have to take care of, h-have a good day!" Leaving those last words, the student council president, third year-student Sugiwara Honoka, escaped from the classroom, leaving everybody astonished except for Ren.

"...? Well, whatever." Ren decided to enter the classroom after watching Honoka leaving.

The reason why everybody was surprised (although is not the first time they see it.), is because Sugiwara Honoka, the student council president is a serious and responsible person, a role model student. But she also is a beauty: tall height, and an average sized chest (B-cup). She also has long messy black hair, a pair of glasses that hide a black eyes. But most importantly, and her most distinguishable trait: Her delinquent face. So, if she is such an important person at Kotori, and has a serious personality, why was she so flustered back then?.

Love is complicated, or so they say. Honoka had a crush on Ren since the latter's first year school entrance ceremony, when she was still the vice president of the student council, since then, she has been smitten with him.

"Haha, good morning, Ren. Already making a fuss this early in the morning?" Akira greeted Ren like he always does everyday. Ren smiled wryly.

"What the hell. I don't know what happened myself you know?" He brushed off his friend's comment and made his way towards his desk.

"Good morning, Sakagami-san." Upon arriving to his desk, he turned to see Shigure staring at the window. She was clearly different from her usual demeanor.

"Good morning, Ren-chan..." Like he thought, she is clearly depressed about yesterday's events.

"Hey, come on. I already told you to not worry about that." Ren tried to cheer her up, but she was still upset.

"How can I not worry? It's my fault that Mikagi-san got mad." It was really unnusual hearing Shigure saying such pessimistic words, one after another. Ren tried to choose his words carefully, he didn't wanted to make her more upset. After a couple of seconds, he replied.

"Yeah, you're right. In a sense, IT IS your fault."

"I knew iiiiiit~!" Shigure collapsed on top of her desk after hearing Ren's words.

"That being the case, you should try to take responsibility." Shigure turned to look at Ren with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you-" Before she could finish, Ren continued.

"So, what I'm trying to say is, let's keep working together until we make Mikagi Sora join the club, okay?" Shigure blushed heavily, but she nodded anyways.

_'Ren-chan is so considerated with me... I have to do my best then!'_ Thought the blue haired girl.

"Ren-chan...?" Shigure asked Ren with a questioning face. He titled his head to his side, as if asking _'what is it?'._

"Isn't it supposed to be a circle?" Ren was taken aback by her train of thought.

"...Touché." He shook his head. They were clearly getting out of topic.

"Anyway, leave it to me Ren-chan!" With renewed resolve, Shigure got up and with a brimming smile, accepted Ren's kindness.

"Whoa... Did you see that, Miyako? Shigure suddenly cheered up!" One of Shigure's closest friends, Minosato Aoi, was talking to another friend of hers.

_"Fufu_, yes, I did see it, Aoi-chan. Certainly, Kanzaki-kun is amazing." Fuuka Miyako, who completed the trio alongside Shigure and Aoi, smiled gently at the sight before her eyes.

"Good morning! It's time to take attendance. Please go back to your seats~" With god-like timing, Nagi entered the classroom and stated that homeroom was going to start.

_'For a person who doesn't like to attract attention, you sure are a chick magnet. You siscon.' _Akira thought for himself with a grin on his face while the class started.

* * *

_***RING, RING* **_"—And that's everything for today, make sure to study what we covered this week. That's all." After hearing the chime announcing lunch break, Endou-sensei finished his lecture with a smile.

"Haaah, talk about difficult..." Akira, who had just finished taking notes, sighed and turned to talk with his 'best-buddy'. Ren smiled complexly and nodded.

"Yeah, Math it's really difficult to understand." Akira glared at him.

"Shut up! Are you really not understanding this things? You always know the answers when the teachers ask something!"

"I'm sorry?" Ren apologized(?) confused.

"You don't mean it at all, right?" Akira's mood sunk considerably.

"Well, I'm not lying when I say that I don't really study that much at all. Just a quick review before tests." Ren tried to cheer his friend up, but he only obtained the opposite.

"Damn geniuses like you and your sister! We average people study like crazy, even putting all-nighters sometimes. And we end up barely passing anyway, talk about unfair." Like a child throwing a tantrum, Akira crossed his arms and pouted.

"Haha, good to see you guys get along as always." While Ren and Akira were talking, two boys approached them. One with his hands on his pockets and the other one waving at both of them.

"Hey, Kiriyama, Shirada." Ren greeted both of them with an inexpressive face but with a friendly attitude, talk about strange.

The taller guy, Kiriyama Tamao (one of Ren's classmates) is your typical sporty guy who likes to do any kind of sport or physical activity. He also happens to be the captain of Kotori's male basketball club. He has a toned body from all the exercise, and his dream (from his words) is to win the nationals.

The one who greeted Ren and Akira, Shirada Touta on the other side, is just a regular member of the soccer club. But, just because he is not the captain like Tamao doesn't mean he is bad at soccer, all the opposite, he is one of the best prospects of the male soccer club, even winning the local tournament at Tsukigawa. Unfortunately, the team never passes to the nationals.

"What are you two up to? you can hear Nishina's complains from the hallway." Tamao, who is usually a calm person, was interested in the conversation.

"Listen! Ren says that he doesn't really study for the tests."Akira's words left both males awed.

""H-HUH?! How is that possible? What are you, a genius?"" Touta and Tamao spoke in sync, both in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. I would say Rin is the smart one. Besides, this things are easy if you just do a little review." Ren's logic was correct, but logic doesn't apply for a trio of young high-school boys.

"Kuuuh... Damn geniuses!" This time, the threesome fell onto their knees and cursed the unfairness in the world.

_"Why does this siscon has to be so smart?" _The boys muttered in unison.

"Eh?" Ren was tilted his head confused. The world is full of unfairness.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_***Knock, Knock* **_"Pardon my intrusion..." With a discouraged voice, Sugiwara Honoka went straight to the student council office after lunch break started. Judging from her expression, she looked utterly dejected.

"Am I the first one to arrive?" Talking to herself, she scanned her surroundings searching for another student council member, but just like she just said, she was the only member in the room at the moment. Shortly, after making sure that she was all alone, she let herself drop on her chair.

"_Haaa~_ Today was no good again..." Honoka sighed heavily. She was obviously referring to her business with second year Kanzaki Ren.

"And just when I mustered the courage to invite Kanzaki Ren to eat together..." She pouted childishly, frowning all the while.

"Well, it's not like it was assured that he was going to say yes." She started doubting herself.

"He must dislike me for my delinquent face, right!? _Kuhhh~_ Damn my DNA!" Certainly, some people were scared of Honoka's delinquent face. But until now, she has never acted like one. Thanks to this, a lot of students respect her as their student council president.

"Maybe if I invite him to the office pretending there is something I need his help with..." Honoka started thinking of a plan to invite him on an indirect way.

_***Slideee~***_

_"'Well, since you are here, why don't we eat lunch together?'_ No no no, that sounds too convenient! Maybe something like, _'Sorting documents really makes me hungry, shall we eat something?'_" She didn't noticed the sound of the door being opened.

"What are you doing, Sugiwara-san?" Someone called her over.

"A-Ah! M-Makise-kun?! G-Good morning!" The person who had just entered the room happens to be the vice president of the student council, 3-A Makise Shuuri. Also known as the "perfect senpai" by the underclassmen. He's just like the name suggests, the epitome of the word "chivalry". He is a kind hearted person, and an extremely good looking man, basically, the personification of a "bishounen". Thanks to his good traits, Shuuri has the hearts of almost every girl on Kotori Gakuen.

* * *

**_*Bishounen literally means "beautiful youth(boy), a young man whose beauty (and sexual appeal) transcends the boundary of gender or sexual orientation (Thanks, Wikipedia-sama).*_**

* * *

"Good morning, Sugiwara-san. You okay?" He decided to brush it off like it was nothing, that being another one of his good traits.

"Y-Yeah, everything is okay!" Still agitated, Honoka vehemently waved her arms. Shuuri just laughed it off.

"Oh, are you the only one who has arrived?" Noticing that there was no other people, he asked. After taking several breaths, Honoka settled down.

"Toshie and Koga-kun said that they have had to attend some class rep matters, so they will not come." Shuuri nodded while mumbling _'I see'_.

"Oh, Akiba-kun said he'll come, he said we can just start eating ourselves." Honoka started splitting her chopsticks after that, preparing to eat lunch.

"Oh, then I'll join you." Said Shuuri with an enchanting smile. Honoka returned the gesture.

"Sure." With a polite smile, she started eating. The "perfect senpai" charms don't have any effect on Sugiwara Honoka. She already has the "Kanzaki Ren" disease, she's seriously ill and it doesn't look like there is cure.

The student council for some coincidence ,was formed by class representatives. First of all, the president: Sugiwara Honoka. The vice president: Makise Shuuri. The secretary: 1-B, Koga Masayuki. The treasurer: 2-A, Ogura Toshie. And last but not least, a regular member: 1-E, Akiba Nori. These five people together form our current student council. By the looks, they are liked by most of the students due to their hard work and good management of the student council.

""Itadakimasu."" Shortly after they started eating. Sorry, president Sugiwara, looks like today is no good again.

* * *

_**Class 1-A**_

"Kanzaki-san!" Rin heard her name being called.

"Keita-kun? What is it?" The boy, Horii Keita is a classmate of Rin. They seem to be in good terms due to Rin using his first name. She looked at him intensely.

_**"*Stareee~***_"

"W-What is it? Why are you looking at me, Kanzaki-san...?" Keita suddenly got nervous from being under Rin's "cold gaze". Obviously she was not mad at him or the sort, that's just the way her face looks when she is staring at someone or something, '_gives me goosebumps' _or so Ren says.

"How do you do it Keita-kun...?" Rin squinted her eyes a little, like trying to have a better look of the boy.

"D-D-Do what?" He was becoming more and more nervous. Her "cold stare" didn't stopped.

"How can you have such a silky hair?! And what the hell is wrong with your skin, it's like touching cotton!" She suddenly started complaining. Women are complex creatures.

"I know, right!? I wonder how does Horii-kun take care of his skin." Suddenly another girl appeared.

"Yes, yes, I wanna know too!" And another one yet.

The persons who have just joined the conversation are Rin's bests friends, Higuchi Kana and Tomiko Shizu. Kana is a redhead with amber colored eyes who is considered a tomboy because of her strong and rough behavior. Her classmates (boys) always say that she doesn't have a piece of femininity, much to her annoyance.

On the other hand, Shizu is a short but with a curvy body girl, with long greyish hair held down in a braid, brown eyes and glasses. Despite being what you'd call a 'bookworm', being the light novels her favorite genre (especially fantasy ones), she is quite feminine in comparison to Kana when talking about looks and Rin when talking about behavior.

Rin really likes and appreciates both girls, considering them her best friends, but there is just one subject that should not be touched.

"Hey hey, Horii-kun. Don't you have some tips for back pain? You know, I think mine's became a little bigger this year." Said Kana while scratching her head embarrassingly.

"..."

"Ah, I know what you mean Kana-chan. My back was hurting these last days and I thought the same!" Replied Shizu.

"..."

"A-Ahaha... I'm sorry, but I don't have any of the like. I-I'm a boy you know?" Keita laughed awkwardly while shaking his head. Little by little, the temperature was starting to decrease.

"Too bad! It really hurts like hell, you tell him Rin!" Kana passes the conversation on the wrong direction.

_"Ah~" "Oh my..." "Now she did it..."_ Simultaneous voices could be heard at the same time.

"_Khh..!_" Rin was trying to contain her annoyance with a crimson face. She looked like steam would pour from her ears at any moment.

"Oh dang... m-my bad Rin. B-But hey, don't worry! I'm sure they're going to grow bigger! Maybe a C-cup?" Kana tried to cheer up her friend.

_"Y-You think so..?"_ With a hollow look on her eyes, which had lost all brightness, she turned to see Kana, her last hope.

"Probably... Sorry..."

"Was it really necessary to add that 'sorry' at the end?!" Rin looked like her face would explode at any moment from the embarrassment.

"There, there." Shizu patted Rin on her back trying to comfort her.

"Leave me alone!" Rin brushed off Shizu's hands and regained her cool.

"Umm, Kanzaki-san?" Keita asked shyly.

"What?!" Rin replied aggressively.

"Why are you mad at me?!" Keita retorted with a scared voice.

"Sorry, sorry. And?" Rin urged him to elaborate.

"Well, what I was trying to say was-" Before he could finish, someone passed through the door.

"Good morning Rin. Are you mad because they are talking about breasts? Come here, you poor thing." Before her sister could reply, Ren hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her head all the while maintaining his face unfazed.

"N-Nii-san?! W-What are you doing all of a sudden..." Rin tried to break out from her brother's embrace without putting much force. She didn't really disliked to be hugged by her brother, she was just embarrassed of being held like that in public.

"-your brother came to see you, is what I was going to say." Keita finished with a sigh.

"Ohoo~ Ren-senpai. What do you need?" Kana was curious of the reason of Ren's presence. Shizu just looked expectantly.

"Sup girls. Sorry but could you let me borrow Rin? I just need 5 minutes." Ren smiled gently and asked for their permission.

"Of course, she is your sister after all, Ren-senpai. Right, Shizu?" Kana turned to see the 'meganekko'.

"Yes, I don't have any problem with that, onii-san." For some reason, Shizu liked to call Ren "onii-san". She says that's because she doesn't have an older brother, so she wanted to call him that. After almost pleading to Rin, she accepted (much to her annoyance).

"Alright, thank you." Ren dragged Rin to the hallway.

"W-What was all of that, nii-san? Think of the time and place first..." With a light pink on her cheeks, Rin looked at the floor while talking. Ren smiled.

"Here." He extended his hand towards Rin.

"Huh?" Rin looked at what was in her brother's hand.

"Take it, I bought it for you. Think of it as thanks for listening to my problems yesterday." He gave Rin a sincere smile of gratitude.

"...Y-Yeah." Rin just looked at his brother's face for a couple of seconds and after that, she accepted the gift, which was a melon flavored bread filled with strawberry jam.

"Whoops, break is almost over, gotta go. See you later, Rin." That said, Ren parted ways with his sister, leaving her on the hallway with an entranced look on her face.

"Hey hey, what did Ren-senpai gave to you?" Kana who apparently listened to the whole conversation asked her about the gift, but because Rin didn't replied, she just looked by herself.

"Uh? Melon flavored bread with strawberry jam? Boooring. You are such a brocon, Rin" Apparently bored by the gift that Ren gave her, Kana decided to return to the classroom with Shizu. Rin was left alone at the hallway once more.

"..." Rin silently opened the wrapper of the bread, and shyly took a bite. When the sweetness flooded her mouth, her face turned deep crimson and her eyes looked more bright, she had a delighted look on her face.

"Delicious..." It was strange. This is the exact same bread that Rin bought everyday, but not once that bread tasted this delicious. She couldn't understand it, so she just decided to enjoy it and bask on this "fluffy" feeling she was having.

* * *

"Okay, now we gotta plan something after school. I need to think of something too." Once Ren returned to his classroom, he started pondering about what to do about the whole 'Sora issue'.

"Well, we'll come up with something I guess." Ren ultimately decided to not think _too _much about it.

* * *

**What's up people, Neru here and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I did. I introduced many more characters (and there's more)to expand the setting of the story, it would be ultra boring to just read about the same characters again and again, so that's what I did on this chapter.**

**I already bought my laptop's battery, so I can return to write on my PC. Writing on my phone was not that bad, but I prefer to feel the 'tap tap' that a PC gives you, you know.**

**Edit: Same.**

_~Neru-san_


	8. Friend to lover

_**Friday, May 19th - 2nd year's floor**_

* * *

***CHIME SOUND*** _(I don't really know the appropriate sound for the Japanese chime.)_

_'Alright. It's showtime.' _Thought Ren when the signal for lunch break announced its presence. Saying that lunch break was the most awaited moment by the students in Kotori Gakuen was no exageration. Everybody who brought their lunches from home took them out, joined chairs with some other classmates and started eating. While others darted off towards the cafeteria, hoping to be the first ones to arrive so they could buy the best articles at the menu. But this was not the case for Ren though.

"Hohoo~ You look fired up, Ren-chan." At some point the E class pet, the energetic Sakagami Shigure, made her appearance when she noted Ren's overwhelming attitude. Apparently, she was feeling a lot better thanks to Ren.

"Yeah. I thought that we could talk about 'that' during lunch break with Arisaka-senpai." Shigure's eyes widened when she heard the word 'that' being pronounced. You could almost see a tail waving behind her.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Ren-chan. Shall we go?" Shigure smiled and offered her arm like any gentleman would. Of course, there's no need to clarify that Shigure is not a man.

"You're right, the earlier the better." Completely ignoring Shigure, who had her arm raised so Ren could entwine his, he started walking towards the third years floor. Shigure sighed in defeat, and shortly after she was walking alongside Ren.

_'She looks one hundred times better than yesterday' _Ren thought. In comparison to Shigure's behavior the day before, she made a complete 180. Ren was happy that he could at least, brought back her over-energetic smile.

"Umm, R-Ren-chan?" Ren turned around to see Shigure fidgeting nervously with her fingers. Then something clicked.

"Oh, need to go to the restroom? Sorry, didn't noticed." Shigure shook her head furiously while her cheeks turned a new shade of crimson.

"N-No, no! That's not it!" Ren tilted his head quizzically. Shigure continued.

"It's just that, I'm a little nervous. I hope we can be friends with Mikagi-san." Said Shigure scratching her head embarrassed. Ren's eyes widened a little, not too much for Shigure to notice. Then he smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll make this. I'm sure of it." Shigure glanced at Ren.

_'He looks so manly and reliable...' _When she noticed her own inner thoughts, she shook her head while blushing a little.

"A-Anyway! Would you mind telling me what do you have in mind?" Ren shook his head, causing Shigure to pout.

"Okaaay, I'll wait." Without touching that subject anymore, both of them continued walking.

The 'plan' Shigure was talking was something Ren came with yesterday at the club room after classes.

* * *

***FLASHBACK* _Thursday, May 18th _**— _**Music Club Room**_

"Pardon my intrusion." With a pleasant sliding sound, Ren entered the club room alongside Shigure. Both decided to plan something again at the club room. Michiru was already at the club room, reading a book like always.

"Oh My, if it isn't Kanzaki-kun and Shigure-san. Good afternoon." Michiru greeted them with a gentle smile characteristic of hers. Ren and Michiru returned the greeting and decided to sit down. Michiru closed her book after making sure her bookmark was inside it, and turned around to see Ren.

"I am very happy to see you guys again. I thought that you would not come anymore and that made me a little sad." Michiru put a hand on her cheek while she spoke with a sad face. Ren smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry Michiru-senpai! I, Sakagami Shigure-chan, promise that next time will be successful! Right, Ren-chan?" _'Did she just called herself Shigure-chan?'_ Deciding that it would be wiser to stay silent, Ren decided to not say anything and just nodded.

"Well well, those are incredibly good news! Then, lets do our very best." Michiru was as 'harmonic' as usual, and Shigure as energetic as always. Ren smiled to himself.

"I suppose you want ME to plan this?" Ren asked to be sure. Michiru and Shigure turned to see each other for a couple of seconds, they nodded to each other, then both turned to look at Ren with a decisive expression on their faces.

""Yes!"" Both saluted at Ren at the same time like a pair of well trained soldiers. Ren sighed, he saw this coming.

_'Figures.' _Ren nodded, obtaining a happy face from his classmate and senior. They didn't said it, but Shigure and Michiru have confidence in Ren's intellect, they thought that probably he'll come with some kind of idea to—

"I'll go talk to her." Declared Ren. Michiru just clapped and said something among the lines of 'ohhh' while Shigure just stared at him in awe. Then she walked until she was mere centimeters away from him.

"_Ehhhhhhhhhh?!_ Then why did you sent ME yesterday!? I was so nervous, Ren-chan!" Shigure shouted while grabbing Ren's necktie. Ren just sighed, raised his hand and—

***STUD!***

"Owww!" Shigure was crouching, holding the back of her head with both hands. Ren slammed the side of his hand on Shigure's head, to calm her. Michiru just laughed quietly holding a hand on her mouth.

"I told you yesterday, didn't I? You were the best option, but that's not the case anymore. So I thought that I could give it a shot." Shigure looked at him scornfully.

"Then that's pretty much the same with Michiru-senpai, isn't it? Why can't she go?" Ren looked at Shigure with confusion written all over his face.

"I already told you about that. Right, Arisaka-senpai?" Ren turned to look at Michiru, who was just listening to Ren and Shigure's discussion with a smile.

"That's right. You told me that she would not feel at ease trying to make conversation with a senior, yes?" Michiru tried to recall everything Ren told them yesterday. Ren raised an eyebrow, then he slowly nodded.

"...Yeah, something like that, more briefer though." Michiru smiled proudly at her 'good memory'. Shigure sighed, a new sight.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Then, what are you going to do?" She looked scornfully at Ren, he just shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to her tomorrow at lunch break." Michiru and Shigure looked at him curiously. Shigure continued.

"Why not right now?" Ren shook his head again.

"That wouldn't be good, she probably went home already. She doesn't have friends at all, she doesn't have a reason to stay at school after classes." He had a point. Sora does not have friends, so why would she stay at school? Her daily routine was always the same, she goes to school, eats lunch alone at the rooftop, and when school's over, she goes home. Despite Sora's 'popularity', none of the girls dares to invite her to hang out because they think that she is out of their league, much to Sora's misfortune.

"You have a point, but..." For some reason Shigure didn't liked the idea of Ren talking alone with Sora. Michiru saw this, and a big smile made it's way to her face.

"My, my. Do you dislike the idea of Kanzaki-san talking to another girl that much, Shigure-san?" The blue haired girl could only reply nervously at her senior's words.

"W-W-W-Whaaaat?! N-N-Not at all! Why would I?!" Ren just sighed at Shigure's display, not really understanding what Michiru meant.

At that moment, Rin sent a message to Ren saying that she was waiting for him at the entrance along Nagi, so he decided to call it a day.

"Anyway, that's the plan for now. End of today's discussion." Ren started sorting out his things. Michiru nodded.

"You are right Kanzaki-san, we should leave soon." Added the senior.

"I wonder who's the president here..." Shigure mumbled for herself.

"Alright, I hope you obtain good results tomorrow~" She stood up, went for her bag, and darted towards the door.

"See ya tomorrooow~" Shigure disappeared, leaving Ren and Michiru alone at the club room.

"Fufu, I believe you have to leave too. Right, Kanzaki-san?" Ren smiled and nodded.

"Yeah gotta go. My sister is waiting for me." He decided to not mention Nagi's name, just to be safe. Michiru nodded and once again opened her book.

"Then, I hope you succeed tomorrow, Kanzaki-san. Good luck." She smiled gently at Ren while resting her chin on her hands, which were resting on the table.

"...Yeah, thanks, senpai. See you tomorrow." He decided to leave. Just before he could exit the room, he heard Michiru's voice.

"U-Umm, Kanzaki-san?" He turned to see Michiru with a nervous expression. This was new to him, he have never seen her making a face like that.

"Yes, senpai?" Michiru looked at Ren with an embarrassed face.

"I hope it doesn't sound too selfish but, c-can I call you by your first name? I always hear Shigure-san calling you Ren-chan. S-So c-could I...?" Ren looked at her with an expressionless face for a couple of seconds. Michiru panicked, thinking he was saying "no" to her request.

"O-On second thought, forget it! I-I was just being too selfish haha..." After seing a dejected Michiru, Ren couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem." Michiru smiled excited.

"...! T-Thank you Kanzaki-sa— No, R-Ren-chan." Ren smiled wryly after hearing his senior calling him "chan".

"Just Ren is fine. Please don't imitate Sakagami-san" Michiru thought for a second, then she continued.

"J-Just Ren is too risky, w-we don't have that kind of relationship... Perhaps Ren-san?" Ren laughed lightly.

"Yeah that's fine, senpai." Michiru looked at him a little displeased. Ren tilted his head.

"That's no good. You have to call me by my name too!" Ren sighed. He didn't feel that comfortable calling an upperclassman by her first name. But he decided to accept.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Michiru-senpai." Ren waved his hand, leaving the club room.

"That's better. See you tomorrow, Ren-san." With a pleased smile, Michiru returned her attention to her book once again, being the only one left at the club room.

* * *

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A couple of minutes had passed since Ren and Shigure left the classroom. They were now in front of the music club room, but when Ren tried to slide the door...

"Huh? It's not opening." Ren tried to apply a little bit more strength into his arms, but the result was the same, the door didn't even bulged.

"It's closed... senpai probably hasn't arrived yet. Maybe she's in her classroom?" Shigure nodded at the possibility.

"Most likely. Then, what should we do?" Ren was going to suggest that they should go see her at her classroom but at that moment, he saw long blonde hair making its way towards the school rooftop. He decided to try his luck.

"I gotta go, Sakagami-san. Make sure you go and see Michiru-senpai!" That said, Ren dashed towards the rooftop, leaving a confussed Shigure standing in the hallway.

"Okay..? Wait." Something seemed a little bit off. She started pondering about what the inexpressive boy just told her.

_'I gotta go, Sakagami-san. Make sure you go and see **Michiru-senpai**!'. _That's when it clicked.

"!" Her eyes widened to great extents. That's not a face that a lady in her prime years should be making.

_"EHHHHHHH?!"_ Some students heard the scream of a young lady, provoking shudders among the youngsters. Some said that it was the ghost of a girl that died at the third floor restrooms. Some others said that it was a vengeful spirit that ate the cheaters. A long list of theories were created, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

While he made his way towards the rooftop, Ren keep thinking about what should he say to Sora when he talked to her. '_Most likely scenario, she will feel awkward. I mean, she rejected me not so long ago'_ Ren started to think that his timing was extremely bad. Had he waited a little bit more time to confess, maybe this would be a walk on the park. _'Well, nothing I can do about it now'._

***CREAAAACH*** With a disgusting sound, the door that connected the third floor with the rooftop opened. Ren keep walking towards the very same door, hoping to find the blonde girl eating by herself. He thought that she would look at him with a confused expression on her face. _'There's only one way to found out'._

"Hmm?" Just before opening the door himself, Ren noticed something that nobody questioned about until now. He thought it was strange, but he didn't paid any attention in particular. _'I can always ask her in person'._

***CREAAAAACH*** Like some kind of deja vú, that disgusting and ugly sound reached Sora's ears. She stopped eating her lunch and turned around towards the origin of said sound. Because of what happened a little while ago with Shigure, she was on guard waiting for the person at the other side of the door to show himself.

After opening the door, the bright sunlight invaded Ren's eyes, making him look the other way for a couple of seconds until his sight settled down. He felt a fresh breeze over his face, his hair danced along with the gentle waves of air. He couldn't help but to think it was _'Amazing'._

Soon after that, he spotted a single yellowish point at the end of the rooftop. _'Found you_'.

There she was, Mikagi Sora. Sitting in seiza style, looking at him as if he was a strange creature. Her beautiful sapphire eyes shined thanks to the bright sun. Her long and blonde hair was swimming along the air, as if it was part of the sky. Also her porcelain-white skin almost reflected the sunlight, while a small blush was posing on her cheeks. Ren stared at her for a couple of seconds, trying to engrave her features into his memory, but he had to say something.

"Yo." Sora raised an eyebrow after hearing his super-informal greeting. She decided to also greet him out of politeness.

"Good morning..." She was more wary than before. Sora had a long list of boys that confessed their love to her (including Ren), but every single one of them were turned down. Most of them liked her because of her beauty, not even bothering to know her personality or getting to know her first.

"..." Ren didn't say another word and just made his way towards her, making her more on guard. When he reached her, she raised her arms in a defensive way.

"W-What is it? Do you need something from me...?"

"Not really, just felt like eating up here." Ren sat on the floor right next to Sora, and started eating his lunch. Sora stole glances at him, trying to decipher his true intentions. After looking at his inexpressive face, she continued eating nervously.

"..."

"..."

The mood was kinda awkward, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. This was the first time, literally, that a boy didn't asked her out. Of course, he was just sitting there eating lunch without saying a word, but it was still the first time. She became a little curious of the boy, so she looked at his face for a couple of seconds until...

"Y-You! I remember you!" Said the blonde girl. Ren glanced towards her direction.

"Hmm?" He replied while chewing his food.

"You confessed to me a couple of days ago!" Ren sighed.

"Yeah, I did. I'm class 2-E, Kanzaki Ren, hello." He dismissed her remark and kept eating his lunch. Sora's eyes twitched.

"I didn't asked your name! What do you want? Did you came to try again? Persistent guys aren't attractive at all, just so you know! Anyway, sorry to break to you but-" Before she could continue, Ren interrupted her.

"Nope. Like I said, I just felt like eating here." Obviously Ren couldn't say that he wanted to talk with her, that would spoil the plan.

"...Then why did you sat next to me?" Sora kept her guard up. Ren just tilted his head.

"Well, it's better than eating alone, don't you think?" Ren asked Sora, knowing too well that she always eats alone.

"...Not like I would know." Sora mumbled in a low voice, Ren pretended not hearing her.

"Is there a problem if I eat lunch here?" Ren asked with a monotone voice.

"Well, yeah I mean, I always eat here so-"

"Despite knowing that the school rooftop is off-limits to students?" Sora glanced at him with a nervous look on her face, frowning.

"..." She didn't say anything. Ren took her silence as response, and continued.

"Why do you have the key to the rooftop, Mikagi-san?" Sora's eyes widened, not expecting this question.

"T-That's not of your business..." She started nervously eating her lunch, as if trying to cut off the conversation. Unfortunately for Sora, Ren would not let this chance escape.

"Yeah, that may be true. But what do you think a teacher would say about this?" Hearing his words, Sora turned to look at him with a mad expression.

"What? Are you blackmailing me?! Just because I turned you down! Disgusting!" Sora stood up and keep lashing at Ren. He just stood there, sitting in the floor with his usual poker face. This angered Sora.

"What is the problem with an antisocial like me eating alone in the rooftop?! Does it harm you in any way?!" Ren nodded, making the mad blonde even angrier.

"HOW IN THE-!"

"That's the problem." Sora stopped yelling at him. She frowned, confused at his words.

"W-Wha-? What the hell does that..?"

"Why do you have to eat here all by yourself?" Sora didn't understand what was happening, was he concerned about her? No, that cannot be possible, she didn't even knew him. But something about his attitude seem genuine and honest.

"W-Why do you ask...? Because I have no friends..." Ren shook his head.

"That's not true, I'm your friend." Sora was at a loss for words. Did he just said that he was her friend? What the hell, they don't even know each other.

"Liar, I don't even know you!" Thinking that he was mocking her, she yelled at him.

"Does that even matter? I am your friend now and that's all there is to it. Don't sweat the small stuff." Ren smiled gently at her, something that he only does when talking with someone close to him. In a sense, Ren considered Sora "close to him".

"...Wha-"

***CREEEEEEACH***

At that moment, the door opened once more. This time, three female students passed through the door.

"So this is were you were, Mikagi." One of the three girls smirked when she spotted Sora. The trio started to made their way towards her.

"..." Sora didn't said a word. She just looked at them with a grim expression. Ren noticed this.

"Huh?" One of the girls noticed Ren sitting on the floor.

"Hooo~ What's this, Mikagi? Someone took your lunch spot? Hahaha! You'll have to keep searching for another place where you can eat alone!" The girls started laughing at Sora, making said person more angry.

"Don't tell me... Is he your friend? No way right? HAHAHA!" Like a band of maniacs, the girls laughed their lungs out. Sora had a complex expression on her face.

"Yeah that's what I thought. It doesn't matter how cute do you think you are, you're just an antisocial freak aren't you?" Another girl laughed and complemented her friend's remark.

"Haha, that's right. In fact, you don't even know this man, right?" After hearing them for a while, something inside Sora snapped.

"I DO!" Everybody including Ren, glanced at Sora with perplexity.

"...Y-Yeah right, like an antisocial like you could-" Sora cut her off.

"I-I know him! In fact, H-He..." Ren raised an eyebrow at Sora's words. Not so long ago, she was calling him a liar when he said that he was her friend.

"Eh?" The three girls let out a confused sound. Ren was thinking he should intervene in the discussion. But he was a little late.

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

""...""

Absolute silence could be heard at the school rooftop. Nobody said a word and Sora was panting, trying to recover the air spent. Some of the students also heard Sora's voice from every place at the school. Still hot headed, Sora continued.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! H-He is my b-b-boyfriend!" Stuttering with a deep crimson face, she smirked awkwardly at the girls who were making fun of her. She said it at the spur of the moment, so now that she regained her cool, she started feeling embarrased for telling such an obvious lie.

"Wha- That can't be true! You don't even have friends, how could you get yourself a boyfriend?!" Nobody could believe it. Not even Ren. They went from strangers to lovers in a just a couple of minutes.

"She's obviously bluffing." Said who looked like the "leader" of the trio. Sora grimaced at her words.

"Hey you." Ren looked at the girl when she called him.

"What?" With his usual unconcerned face, he answered.

"Are you Mikagi's boyfriend?"

"..." Sora glanced at him with a nervous expression all over her face. Ren pondered for a couple of seconds about what should he do. Should he lie to this girls? Should he pretend to be Mikagi Sora's boyfriend? Should he go along with Sora's lie?

_'Sure, why not?' _Such was expected from Kanzaki Ren.

"Yeah, me and Sora are dating. Do you have a problem with that?" He looked at the three girls with a frown on his face. To be honest, he looked a little scary due to him always having a stoic face.

"Ah! n-not really, it's just that-"

"Then, I kindly ask you to leave us alone so we can eat lunch." The girls glared back at Sora, and after a little bit, they left the rooftop.

"..." Sora looked at Ren in awe. Why did he went along with her?

"Those girls were really annoying." Ren stated, and continued eating lunch.

"...why?" Sora's voice was so low that Ren barely heard her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why did you said that...?"

"What? Didn't you wanted me to follow up?" Sora shook her head.

"No but... you didn't have to go along with that, why did you-"

"Didn't I told you? Because I am your friend. And to be honest those girls really annoyed me." Ren remarked, making Sora's face blush a little, while she didn't know why.

"..." She decided to keep quiet. She sat down next to Ren once again, and finished her lunch.

A couple of seconds passed, but neither said anything. They just kept eating until the chime sounded, announcing the end of the lunch break.

"Well, look like time's up. See you, Mika-"

"Wait."

"Hmm?" Ren glanced towards Sora, who held his sleeve with her right hand.

"Probably at this point, there are rumors about us going out."

"Yeah, probably. So?" Ren didn't understood.

"W-Well, it would help me if you could pretend to be my lover. A-At least until the end of this month! After that I can say that we broke up or something."

Ren looked at her face. She had a pleading expression, so he decided to go along with her plan. It was just a few days anyway.

"Yeah, sure, but-" He suddenly got an idea.

"...But?" Sora looked warily at him. Thinking what would he want in exchange.

"You have to join the Friendly Classmates Circle." Ren declared.

"...Huh?"

* * *

**It's been a long time since my last update, I'm sorry about that, it's just that I was planning my story. I more or less have it all planned, but as always, something can change in the future, so nothing is decided.**

**The thing is that, I turned 18 last month, I have to do thing related to my university and also go to work, I don't really have that much free time. But still, I want to write this story, and I want to see it through the end.**

**Leave a review to let my know if there is a mistake or something (although I try to check once in a while my chapters) or just to give me your opinion, it would really help me to improve.**

**As always, I'll try to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. See you!**

**Edit:ing is such a pain. Same stuff as previous chapters. Btw, once I reach the latest chapter, I'll be updating the fic with a new chapter!**

_~Neru-san_


	9. Welcome, Sora-san!

"...What is that?" Asked Sora with a confused expression on her face. She wasn't part of a club or committee, so she didn't really had any problem joining, but she asked anyways.

"Like I said, a circle? " Ren replied while looking dumbfounded. Sora was annoyed by his reaction.

"I-I know what a circle is! What I mean is, what kind of circle it is!" Like a child throwing a tantrum, Sora's feet stomped furiously on the ground. Ren thought this side of her was kinda cute too.

"Oh I get it, my bad." Sora glared at him like saying _'you knew from the beginning!'_. Ren shrugged off Sora's glare.

"I'm not really sure about that. But hey, the prez can give you a better explanation." That said, Ren started walking towards the music room. Sora thought of this as a signal to follow him.

"Are you a member of this circle?" Ren tilted his head towards Sora and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Kanasuke-sensei asked for my assistance, so I'm just temporally giving a hand." Sora glared at him once again.

"_Huuuuh_?! Then why do you want me to join a circle you're not even a member at?" She was clearly angry by Ren's request. Ren just raised his hands in a gesture of apology.

"I have my reasons. Don't worry about it, Sora. This—She interrumped him. She stopped walking and pointed her finger towards Ren.

"Whoa there. I think you're getting the wrong idea here. Just because you are pretending to be my lover doesn't mean that you can use my first name whenever you want. Are we clear?" Ren sighed and nodded.

"Then, how should I call you?" Ren looked at her with a confused expression. Sora grinned.

"How about S-Sora-sama?"

"..."

"..."

Absolute silence. Not a single sound could be heard on the hallways.

"...h-hey."

"..."

Ren looked at Sora with his usual stoic face, but surprise could be also seen mixed in that expression. Sora's cheeks started to redden. Then, Ren decided to break the silence.

"It kinda lacks impact when you stutter while saying it, you know?" He stated. _'Besides, I would be using her name.' _Ren sighed at this thought. Mikagi Sora was a little scatterbrained.

"I-I was joking! Forget I ever said that, okay!?" With a furious blush on her face, Sora started trying to make excuses. The damage was already done.

"Sure, if that's what you want, Sora-sama."

Sora got into her knees and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself. Please just call me Mikagi-san..." This was a bizarre scene, and it was happening before Ren's eyes. It was a little comical to be honest. Ren looked down and saw Sora doing dogeza. He could see her beautiful golden hair touching the ground. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay. Let's continue, Mikagi-san. We're almost there." Ren continued walking like nothing ever happened. Sora glared at him.

"You..." At the end, much like Ren, she sighed, and kept following the boy until they reached the music room.

* * *

"What are we doing here? Isn't this room empty?" Ren smiled wryly. Everybody says that at the beginning.

"Excuse me." Ren slid the door and entered the room. Sora followed right after him.

When they arrived, there were two persons sitting at the table a senior and a sophomore. The senior was quietly reading a book with a pleasant smile on her face. On the other side, the sophomore was playing with her phone with her feet against the table until she noticed that the door had opened. Then, Sora recognized that person.

"You! What are you doing here?" Shigure jumped on her seat, clearly startled. When she looked at the door, she saw two persons. The always serious Kanzaki Ren, and the _'iron maiden'_, Mikagi Sora. What?

"M-M-Mikagi-san?! Wha.."

Michiru closed her book when she heard Sora's name. With a pleased look, she talked to Ren.

"My my, you actually did it? That's fantastic!" Shigure was dumbfounded, while Michiru was hyped. Then, before Sora could say anything, he dropped the bomb.

"Mikagi-san and I are dating."

"H-Hey!" Sora tried to argue, but the damage was already done.

"Oh my!" Michiru clapped with an elated expression adorning her gentle face. While Shigure...

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Kagu-nee. It was a good life..." As if she were in an Anime, all color disappeared from her, it was a matter of time before a little gust of wind blew her, leaving nothing behind.

"Don't leave the important details out! Listen, you two. He and I are just pretending to be dating until the end of this month! That's all!" Ren laughed lightly while hearing Sora explaining herself with a blush on her face.

"Ara, is that so?" Michiru replied with an apologetic face. On the other side, Shigure...

"Oh, is that so? What a shame!" She was beaming with energy and life compared to seconds before. Like a RPG character who was healed by a companion, she recovered instantly.

"Wait, why is that?" Shigure asked confused. _'Why only for a couple of days?' _She thought.

"... Reasons." It looked like Sora didn't wanted to answer. So everyone, excluding Ren, left it at that. Now, it was well known in the F.C.C. that Sora and Ren were a couple until the end of the month. The reason was still unknown.

"... And yeah, Mikagi-san promised to join the circle, right?" Ren looked at Sora with a gentle smile. She blushed a little for being the center of attention once again. She shook her head and glared at him.

"Just until the end of May. After that, I'll leave. You hear me?" Ren nodded satisfactorily.

"Don't worry, we'll make you want to stay as a ordinary member. Isn't that right, Michiru-senpai?" Ren passed the baton towards Michiru, who smiled sweetly.

"Yes! That is absolutely true Ren-san. We are going to do everything in our hands to make you stay in our circle!" Sora stepped back from Michiru's beaming attitude.

_'Whoa she's an odd one...'_ thought Sora, but decided against saying it aloud. Now the other problem was...

"U-Um, Mikagi-san?" Shigure asked. Sora glared at her.

"What?" Shigure's eyes widened towards Sora's unfriendly demeanor.

She was scared of failing again. What if Sora reconsidered and decided to not join because she was there? Heck, she wasn't even a member of the circle. She was just helping Ren. But she shook her head and decided to talk with courage. She needed to fix this misunderstanding.

"Mikagi-san, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day... It was not my intention to make fun of you, I honestly wanted to befriend you. I hope we can get along, please forgive me!" Shigure pressed her head against the floor while postrating herself. Sora's eyes widened at this sight.

"H-Hey! Stop, idiot! I get it, I'm sorry I overreacted. I may not like you, but I don't hate your guts or anything! Please just raise your head." She embarrassingly admitted while helping Shigure to stand up.

"It should be the other way around... I'm sorry for shouting at you... Ahhh just forget about it! It's in the past now!" Sora started getting frustrated at her own inability to be honest with others, so she just shrugged it off. Ren, who watched all the spectacle, smiled gently at Sora. When she noticed him starring at her, she frowned her brows.

"W-What?" She couldn't decipher the meaning of Ren's expression, so she decided to ask him.

"Nothing, just learned that Mikagi-san isn't an honest person." He replied with his well-known blank expression. Sora's blushed once again.

"_Hmph_!" And with a trademark tsundere gest, she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and looked the other way.

'_What do they call this kind of person? Tsundere?' _

_'Is Ren-chan into that kind of girls..? M-Maybe I could do it too?'_

_'Oh my, it's just like Sachi-san from my book~!'_

After noticing the warm and understanding looks from the trio, Sora looked at them with an embarrassed face.

"W-What is it now?" The three looked at each other, then with a couple of smiles (and a serious face), the three nodded and said aloud:

**"""Welcome to the Friendly Classmates Circle, Mikagi Sora!"""**

* * *

**This was a really short one compared to other chapters, sorry about that! **

**~Neru-san **


	10. Kanasuke-sensei visits the infirmary!

"Hey, Ren-chan." Ren tilted his head towards the feminine voice that was calling him.

"What is it, Sakagami?"

Shigure and Ren were currently in their way home. Club activities had ended a couple of minutes ago, briefly after welcoming Sora for joining (or not) the FCC. Michiru decided that it would be the best to end club activities for today. Nobody complained.

After Michiru locked the door, everyone went on different ways, except Shigure and Ren. The walk was pretty quiet and calm. The pair of footsteps echoed within the building. Voices can be heard from the fields, students participating in club activities like soccer or athleticism, it was usually this loud.

But a quiet mood means nothing for the energetic and hyperactive Shigure.

"Why did you decided to feign a relationship with Sora-chan?" Ren shook his head. 'Already in a first name basis? what the heck...'

"Sorry, can't tell, I promised Mikagi-san."

"Boo Boo!"

Shigure pouted while making upset noises. Ren sighed.

"I mean, isn't it weird? You suddenly bring Sora-chan over, and now you are her b-b-boyfriend!" Shigure blushed a little alongside her stutter at the end.

"fake-boyfriend."

"That's your problem here?!" Shigure retorted.

"Look, don't sweat the small details, we need to focus on making Mikagi-san stay in the circle." Ren replied in a collected manner.

"That's not a small detail, but whatever. So, do you have a plan Ren-chan?" Ren thought for a little bit, but at the end be just shook his head.

"No I don't, but hey, that's the exciting part isn't it?" Shigure opened her mouth in awe. After a couple of seconds dumbfounded, she started giggling.

"What...?" Ren was confused, did he said something funny? Shigure replied while laughing.

"What the heck, Ren-chan? Hahaha, that's super out of character for you." Ren just smiled at Shigure's antics, causing her to blush after seeing his face.

"C-Cheater, that's so unfair..."

"Did you said something?" Ren replied.

"I-It's nothing!" Shigure started walking faster, leaving Ren behind.

"..." Ren just stopped at some moment, but Shigure kept walking, eventually getting out of his line of sight.

"...The classroom is here though. Well, whatever, see you tomorrow Sakagami." Ren made his way towards his "empty" classroom.

* * *

'_Oh, looks like someone's already here?_' Ren heard something inside the room, so he decided to check it out.

"Mmm~ I can't reach it...!" When he entered the classroom, Ren noticed the person inside.

'_Kanasuke-sensei_?'

Nagi was trying to erase the chalk from the blackboard, but it looked like she couldn't reach the top. She was standing on her tiptoes, stretching herself as much as possible, but still couldn't reach.

"If I were a bit taller!" She tried jumping a little bit, Ren noticed this.

'Jumping while wearing heels? Not the smartest idea, sensei...' He started walking towards Nagi, who hadn't noticed Ren yet.

"Just a little bit more..!" She kept jumping and then...

***CRACK**!*

"Huh?" She noticed too late, her shoe couldn't handle the pressure it was being put on, and broke. Her ankle also bent in a way that it's not supposed to.

"Kyaaaaaa!" She started falling to her side after losing balance. She would probably slam against the floor, but she was not alone in the room.

***THUD***

"Whoa there." In a swift move, Ren put his arms around Nagi's waist from behind, and prevented her from falling. Obviously, this got him in a pretty compromising position, from an outsider POV, this would look a pair of lovebirds cuddling up against each other.

"W-Wha~?" Nagi was startled for a second, thinking she was about to fall, but that never happened. Instead, she got a pair of slim, yet strong pair of arms.

"Are you okay, Kanasuke-sensei?" Ren asked his homeroom teacher.

"Re- K-Kanzaki-kun?! Why are you- _Oww!_" Nagi didn't expected the Kanzaki brother to be here at this moment. However, before she could say something about their position, she felt a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Looks like you're not, let me see." Without a single warning, Ren lifted Nagi from the floor and carried her in a bridal carry.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing Kanzaki-kun!" Nagi started moving in Ren's arms. Ren just sighed.

"I'm carrying you to the infirmary of course." Ren said with his usual expressionless face.

"O-Oh... okay." Taken aback by the calm tone of the boy, Nagi couldn't help but relax in his arms. '_Why am I the only one flustered here..?' _

"What?" Ren thought he heard Nagi whispering something, being a few centimeters from her face this would be easy to notice.

"N-No, I didn't said anything." Ren decided to ignore that.

_ 'I-I have never been carried like a princess before! A-Am I heavy..?'_ Various thoughts started flooding Nagi's mind.

'_But still... Ren-kun sure is a man huh? He has a pretty well toned body... Ah! No, don't Nagi! Do not think about those kind of things! You are a teacher!'_ With great conviction, Nagi smiled with a smug look on her face, Ren noticed this.

"Um, sensei, could you please hold on tighter? At this rate, you'll fall from my arms." Nagi just nodded meekly. She tightened her grip on Ren's neck, as if hugging him, and snuggled up closer to his chest.

'_I am a teacher, I am a teacher, I am a teacher, I am a teacher, I am a teacher, I am a teacher, I am a teacher'_ You could see Nagi's eyes rolling while her face was red like a tomato.

She might be a teacher, but she's a maiden at heart.

* * *

"Excuse me." ***SLIDEE~***

"?" The person inside the infirmary, who was reading a book quietly in her chair, noticed that someone entered.

"Hey, it's been a while, Nakato-sensei." Greeted Ren, earning a surprised look from the school nurse, Nakato Yuuri.

"Oh Ren, it's been a while. Good afternoon to you too, Nagi." Yuuri left her book in her desk and stood up from her comfy chair. She made her way towards Ren and Nagi.

Nakato Yuuri is a 24 y/o woman who works at Kotori Gakuen as the school nurse. She has short black hair and indigo eyes. She has average height, but a well shaped body thanks to exercise and such. Yuuri is what you call a "laid-back person", but she emits a mature aura that most students find attractive. She tends to wear her robe pretty loose, showing her cleavage in an almost "shameless" way. When he was a first year, Ren used to help Yuuri around the infirmary, thus, they know each other pretty well. Although Ren stopped helping when he started his second year. However, Yuuri still has an attachment to him.

"I really missed you, you know...?"

***Gyuuuu~***

"Wha-!" Much to Nagi's surprise, Yuuri hugged Ren from behind, and (purposely) squeezed her breasts against Ren's back. Nagi didn't knew that they got along like this and, while still on Ren's arms, he began lecturing him.

"You shouldn't Kanzaki-kun! You can't do that things with a teacher!" Ren sighed.

"Do what..? I'm not doing anything at all, Kanasuke-sensei."

"Yeah, Nagi chill out, this is just a little of skinship right, Ren?" Ren shook his head.

"Don't ask me." Yuuri just sighed while complaining 'so boring~'

At the end, Nagi got lectured instead. What the heck?

"So, what happened?" Once she got her daily fill of teasing students (especially Ren), Yuuri got on serious mode. This side of her is more appealing in Ren's opinion. Ren put Nagi on a bed to make her comfortable.

"Kanasuke-sensei sprained her ankle, most likely." Nagi forced a smile while Ren sighed. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. She started examining Nagi's ankle.

"How did this happened?" Ren looked at looked away from his stare. She most likely felt embarrassed of the reason of her injury. Ren decided to 'lie' a little bit.

"Her heel broke and she almost fell, but I helped her." Yuuri nodded in understanding. It's a common issue, those heels.

"My, how nice, you have your own knight in shining armor huh, Nagi?" Nagi blushed violently and shook her head. Ren remained unaffected. **_「Yuuri's special move 'Teasing' didn't have an effect on Ren!」 _**

"W-W-What are you saying Nakato-sensei?! We are absolutely not like that, right Kanzaki-kun?" She asked the Kanzaki brother for help. Ren nodded.

"That's right Nakato-sensei, Kanasuke-sensei and I are not like that at all." Nagi felt a little pang on her heart. Although she didn't knew why, she still pouted though.

"Yeah, we are teacher and student after all..." Yuuri noticed Nagi's depressed tone, and decided to change the topic. Ren as always, was unaware of this.

"Okay, thanks for bringing her here Ren, you can go home, I'll take care of her." Ren tilted his head in confusion.

"How can I leave her alone when I brought her here? How is Kanasuke-sensei supposed to walk home?" Yuuri's eyes widened while Nagi's cheeks reddened. What a good pair of reactions.

"Do you perhaps know where Nagi's house is..?" Yuuri looked at Nagi for an answer with a complex expression. Nagi hurriedly cleared her possible misunderstanding.

"I-It's not what you think, Nakato-sensei! We are neighbors, that's why!" Ren nodded at Nagi's words. Yuuri understood, but she couldn't let this teasing chance pass.

"Ohhh? And what did YOU thought I was thinking, Nagi?" Ren sighed at Yuuri's antics, he already knows how she is. But Nagi on the contrary, started blushing once again and couldn't form a single sentence.

"And that's that, so leave her to me, Ren." Ren wasn't completely sure about this, but he decided to leave the infirmary to let Yuuri work, leaving Nagi inside.

'...' He decided to send a message to Rin.

'_Yo, Rin. Kanasuke-sensei is on the infirmary, don't worry, she's fine. I'll wait for her and walk her home, you can go without me.' _

***BEEP*** And sent. After a couple of minutes, Rin's reply came.

'_Okay, nii-san. I hope that Kanasuke-sensei recovers soon. I'll see you at home.'_ A short, but polite message, something you don't see from Rin everyday.

'Well, at least she elaborated her message a little more, I'm moved to tears.' With that thought, Ren put his phone on his pocket, and decided to read one of his light novels while waiting for Nagi.

'I hope it will be quick.'

* * *

"And that does it."

"Thank you, Nakato-sensei." After putting an ointment on Nagi's ankle, Yuuri wraped a bandage around it, and fastened it with a pair of bandage hooks. The treatment didn't took that much time, but Yuuri had to do the whole procedure of the check-up. After several minutes, she left her go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Nagi just shook her head.

"You don't have to go that far, Nakato-sensei. I'm fine, it was only a light sprain and you still have a lot of work to do right? Besides, my house is not that far from here, I can that much on my own." Yuuri wasn't sure about letting her walk home alone, but Nagi was right, she still has work to do.

"...Fine, but if something happens please call me." Nagi nodded and left the infirmary.

"This woman seriously..." Sighed Yuuri in a once again, empty infirmary.

* * *

"Oh, Kanasuke-sensei, glad to see you better." Ren smiled gently, taking aback Nagi, who was not expecting to see him here. She was a bit happy though she would not admit it.

"K-Kanzaki-kun? What are you...?" Ren cut her off.

"Of course I wouldn't leave you here alone, sensei. Now let's go home." Ren stood up from the bench he was sitting at.

Watching the boy's back while walking, Nagi couldn't help but wander. '_He stayed here waiting for me...?'_ When she thought of this, her heart fluttered unconsciously and she started feeling warm inside of her. She didn't knew why she felt like this, but it wasn't a bad feeling either, so she didn't mind.

"Ah, wait for me Ren-kun!" When they were far enough from school, she changed from 'Kanasuke-sensei' to 'Kanasuke Nagi, the Kanzaki siblings neighbor'.

"Ah sorry, my bad." Nagi giggled a little at Ren's awkwardness. Suddenly she had an idea.

"H-Hey, Ren-kun." Ren looked at her and replied.

"What is it, sensei?"

"I think it's a little hard to walk on my own, c-could I ask for your assistance?" She blushed all the while. Ren nodded unfazed.

"Sure, what do you need?" Nagi took the opportunity.

"You don't have to do anything." In a single move, Nagi intertwined their arms so she could hug Ren's with both of her hands, and support herself with him. Ren of course didn't mind that, he also thought that she smelled nice and felt really soft. Especially in some "pillowy" areas...

Both continued their walk home arm in arm, like a pair of young lovers until Ren decided to speak.

"Hey, Kanasuke-sensei."

"Hmm?" She just leaned on him and closed her eyes. She replied only with a sound. Ren smiled at this.

"About the circle, we did it. We made Mikagi-san join us for now." Nagi's eyes widened.

"That's wonderful! But how did you..?" Ren shook his head.

"A long story, not the right time." Nagi pouted, but he was right, NOW was not the time.

"Yeah, you're right. I wanna hear everything tomorrow though, you hear me?" Ren sighed once again.

"Yes, yes, understood, sen~sei." Nagi giggled and snuggled closer to Ren.

'_Yeah, now is absolutely not the time_' She thought for herself in their way home.

* * *

**Long time without an update. Sorry about that, work and school are really taking its toll on my.**

**I hope you liked this new chapter and I also hope you love Nagi as much as me!**

**See you in the next chapter (who knows when that's going to be, not promising anything...)**

_**~Neru-san**_


End file.
